


Donuts

by Reader_Unknown



Series: Old Roleplays With Friends [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Poltergeist, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_Unknown/pseuds/Reader_Unknown
Summary: This is an rp between me and a dear friend. We did this about last year in the beginning of May. We mostly did it for fun and to pass the time. It was getting kinda lonely. Close friends moving on and never coming back. Fun people getting their accounts disabled over and over again til they decided to give up completely and just... disappear :,)We are by no other means claiming we are professional writers. We simply want to share the mini adventures we had. No matter how short it is.Edit: I forgot to mention this is the same Scout OC from "A Scout's Past".





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between me and a dear friend. We did this about last year in the beginning of May. We mostly did it for fun and to pass the time. It was getting kinda lonely. Close friends moving on and never coming back. Fun people getting their accounts disabled over and over again til they decided to give up completely and just... disappear :,)
> 
> We are by no other means claiming we are professional writers. We simply want to share the mini adventures we had. No matter how short it is.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention this is the same Scout OC from "A Scout's Past".

[ H E R S T A R T E R ]

Natsuki, an emotionless girl who's on her vacation on Canada yet having a busy time thinking of what and where to enter college. Day 5th of March, 2018, she flew on her way to America after discussing with her father and mother about her plan for college. Natsuki's mother, Emelly, suggested her to try inquire on the university in Massachusetts. Natsuki wanted to reject because she don't like dealing with people however she have no clue on what's gonna be best for her so she just followed what her mother suggested. 

6am in the morning, Natsuki together with her father, Kenji Tanaka, drive off to the airport and had a farewell kiss on their cheeks. 

She flew off from Canada to America and had her way to Massachusetts. While on her way to search for a good university, Natsuki went to a hotel to stay in and she went outside for lunch. She does not know any places in Massachusetts that's why she downloaded a map of it and she left her other phone on her hotel so that if ever she will get lost she can just track her phone.

while eating alone at McDonald's near the window area, she begun to have thought about how will she be able to continue her life as a college student. Natsuki left the fastfood with her leftovers because of the large servings she can't even finish it all. 

She start to take the subway train. While walking to the direction she is following on her phone she accidentally bumped on a guy. A tall guy with a complicated aura that she can feel after gazing at his face full of bothering thoughts inside his head. she apologized half-heartedly "uhm, sorry" in a monotone voice.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

"April fools, sucker!"

Mocked the dirty old man. He pocketed the wallet that he held in his right hand and waved the dented bat in the air with the other. "You shouldn't trust so easily, boy" he chuckled, digging the heel of his shoes on the young Bostonian's hands.

Jared was on his stomach, face down on the wooden floorboards. Hands above his head. He was breathing rapidly, having taken too many hits to the gut. He gave a pained grunt, feeling his hands sandwiched between the old man's shoes and the hard wooden floor. "Fuck off" he spat, raising his head to meet the man's taunting gaze. "I thought you were better than that, old man."

His voice quivered, dropping to a whisper. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up. And it wasn't only because of taking a bat to the stomach. No. He had been used and betrayed by the man who took him in when he was wandering around the streets.

The old man had comforted him and gave him some of his food when he was starving. He had been the only one who took pity on him. He treated him like a son and taught him the ins and outs and the dos and don'ts of living in the ugly parts of the city.

Maybe it's a lack of a father figure in his life but he had allowed himself to grow fond of the man. He looked up to him. He made him feel wanted and cared for.

Maybe he was just desperate for a family. For a father. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Two months had already passed since he had abandoned his hometown in search for... someone. He could not remember her name anymore. But he remembered her face. He remembered who she was. She was his mother.

He struggled to find her. There were no clues as to where she could've gone. So he wandered for awhile. Moving from city to city. Hopping from job to job he could get in to. And there weren't many willing to hire him.

And that's how he winded up here. With this... this asshole.

"Boy, you best learn to stay down" the old man drawled, pointing the bat dangerously close to the Bostonian's head.

"Get off of me! Let me go! I didn't do anything to you!"

He screamed at the man. Renewing his struggles. The old man's face became stern. "Boy, you better listen to what I say before I break your skull." He threatened, pushing the bat against the Bostonian's cheek. "After all, good little boys don't talk back to their daddies, do they?"

Those words stirred up something inside him. His jaw clenched. His body visibly shaking with fury.

The old man released his hands. Smirking down at the Bostonian.

As soon as that foot was off of his hands, he immediately lunged for him.

Having anticipated this. The old man easily dodged him.

He tumbled back down to the ground and was on his knees. Rage overcoming common sense. All he wanted to do was to beat the shit out of the man. Nothing else mattered.

He got back up again, ignoring the stinging on his knees. Little did he know that the older man had stepped closer to him and had had his bat raised. Ready to strike.

The moment he turned around, the old man swung. Hitting him squarely on the face. And then... Darkness.

He woke up with his heart was hammering inside his chest. He was covered in cold sweat. His hands reached up to touch his face. Where there were cuts and bruises he could only feel soft skin. He sighed in relief.

He glanced around his surroundings and found he had fallen asleep inside his coworker's camper van.

"Nightmare again?" The lanky man on the driver's seat asked. Eyes hidden behind his orange aviators.

"Yup" he ran a bandaged hand through his hair, sighing tiredly.

"What's it about this time?"

"Nah. Just some old dude beating me with my own bat. The weird part was he called himself my... daddy." He cringed at the last part.

"Must be a sign." The lanky man commented.

"Don't you dare go there, Snipes. You know I ain't gay." He crossed his arms, glaring at the man.

"I didn't even say it yet" he said with an amused smile.

"Well, yeah... You don't need to. Like I already know what your stinky old perverted brain's thinking."

The lanky man just chuckled. Not commenting any further. He didn't want to upset the lad. Nothing spell's trouble more, than a moody teenager having a fit.

The Bostonian was beginning to sulk. He did not want to called gay. He was not gay. He was a hundred percent straight. He's dated lots of girls. He's had sex with a lot of them too. Or at least, that's what he tells the guys.

He looked out the window and realized that they weren't moving anymore.

"Hey, when did we stop?"

" 'Bout ten minutes ago."

"What the hell?!" He jumped from his seat. Unbuckling his seatbelt. "Really, Snipes? You couldn't even wake me up? Jeez. I thought you were my friend. Now Engie's gonna kill me" he rambled.

" I didn't want to wake you" the man reasoned. He didn't even look sorry.

"Ah, whatever. I'm going."

He bolted out of the parking lot, leather satchel strapped across his chest. He ran past stores and a couple of people along the way. He needed to deliver the package to Engie in time. God only knows what'll happen to him if he pissed the guy off.

He stopped in his tracks and read the street signs. This looks like the place. He pulled out a phone and unlocked the screen. He began to enter some numbers on the dial when something knocked it out of his hands. He yelped. Reaching out to catch it before it hit the ground.

"Uhm, sorry" a voice apologized half-heartedly. He glared at the phone in his hand before tucking it safely inside his pant pocket.

"What the hell is your problem?" He fumed, turning around.

Oh shit. It's a chick. "I mean, uh, nice weather we're having today!" Fuck that was a stupid thing to say.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

Natsuki was about to leave the guy she bumped on the streets but then she heard him complain "what the hell is your problem?" the turned back to him with a sigh and annoyance her face and was about to do a Japanese bow to apologise to him so that he would shut the hell up but before she was able to do that he heard him suddenly changing his tone to "I mean, uh, nice weather we're having today!" 

Natsuki got pissed off after hearing that from a guy who got guts to complain then in one click changing his attitude after seeing a lady. She hates those type of guys who got 2 face to switch in front of their preferences. You know, ladies, they're complicated to deal with.

The young lady looked back to him in the eyes raising a brow at him "really? I think it's about to rain, a thunderstorm perhaps?" she rolled her eyes turning her back to that boy who made her day quite bad in a way. 

She started walking off to her direction fast as she can to finish her plan in inquiring universities that she would like to attend to. She sighed heavily to get rid off of her bad mood. She reached on her right pocket of her coat to get her earphones, she pulled it and plugged it in her phone and started listening to pop musics.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

Jared knew how to deal with ladies. He knew how to date them. He knew how to talk to them. Sometimes, maybe. But all those women he's been with was willing to be in the same room as him. He had never actually had to deal with one who disliked him. Because he doesn't deal with them at all. Let alone deal with a moody one, he thought as he watched the girl raise her brow. Ah crap. She doesn't look happy.

"Really? I think it's about to rain, a thunderstorm perhaps?" She said, looking rather annoyed. She rolled her eyes before walking away. Just like that? Sheesh. "Hey!" He jogged towards her. He wasn't about to let this slide. No person should walk away from him with a negative feeling. He was a great guy once you get to know him. His friends are proof of that. He jogged about a foot ahead of her before doing a quick turn and began to jog backwards facing her.

"Look, lady. I'm sorry for yelling okay? Like it was clearly your fault my phone almost plunged to it's death but, hey, everybody makes mistake, alright? No need to beat yourself up about it" he joked. "But I forgive you and all that. So, how 'bout we shake hands and forget about this. I can buy you a drink." Chicks like dig free stuff, right? "So, peace?" He held his hand out towards her.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

The bastard whom she bumped a while ago is now in front of her, walking backwards. She did not mind about what he is blabbering about 'cause her earphones are plugged in listening to musics in a maximum volume that her ears can take. Natsuki can still hear his voice but not clear enough to understand. 

She paused on behalf of her walking. She looked at her wrist watch and it's about to make her late though she do not have any fixed schedule to be late. She looked at him with such an irritating expression. 

The young lady glared and sigh deeply removing her earphones off "what's the deal, tall ass guy? can't you see that I'm in a hurry?" she frown crossing her arms tapping her right foot telling him 'make it quick, you're wasting my time' 

"you know I did not hear any shit you said right?" she said that in a poker face expression. 

"is it about earlier? well I'm sorry then." she fixed her face making it more look friendly. 

"now move it" she ordered as she went back to her attitude. 

Natsuki really hate dealing with people that's why she's always alone in two reason. First is that they are scared of her or just hate her sassy crap attitude. She don't want him to get the idea that she's trying to be a hard-to-get type of girl that's why she must quickly run from him as fast as possible.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

He looked at her dumbly. He had not noticed that she had had her earphones on the whole time he had been talking. She had not heard a single word he said. Why the fuck had she put them on in the first place?

He ran a hand through his hair and inhaled deeply. This is why he doesn't bother talking to moody chicks. This is just why. A guy tries to be nice and make up for his mistakes and all they do is be a bitch about it. She's not even acknowledging the fact that he's even trying in the first place. He could've just walked away like any other guy. And it's not even entirely his fault. Why can't she see that he's just trying to be friendly dammit!

"Look, my deal is that I just want to make it up you." He clasped his hands together, forcing a smile on his features. "I just need a moment of your time. It'll be quick. I promise. So, let's go get some drinks or something." He motioned to the lemonade stand on the corner. "My treat"

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

The orange hair girl looked at him in the eyes in a serious way. She's thinking whether she would accept the offer or decline. If she decline she has no problem of admitting herself to a good university on time but if she accepts the offer she might get a freebies from this dude being a good boy, and she's thinking of ditching him after to start her plan for college life. 

Natsuki took a deep breath and exhaled. Whenever she do that it changes her mood. She has calmed herself. She looked at him one more time "You sure I wont pay even a single cent?.... Or you have some exchange with this treat of yours? tell me so I can back out as early as possible." she said that to him in plain bored face. 

This might be a chance to make friends before entering to university but she insist to build walls to society. Looks like a sassy nerd witch is born to be a troublesome. -sigh-

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

Jared was hopeful that the girl would accept his offer. 'Please don't play hard to get. Please don't play hard to get' he chanted in his mind. Her face was devoid of any emotions he could read, yet, somehow she almost looks like she's considering it. He bit the inside of his cheeks. He was getting anxious. The girl was taking her time. That's good, but she should really think faster. He hopped from one foot to the other. He didn't liked waiting. Waiting made him feel nervous. Looking at the lifeless mask of their pyrotechnician also made him nervous. Visiting their German medic, now that had made him crap a little. He shook off those irrelevant thoughts as the girl exhaled. She looks a little less moody now.

"You sure I won't pay even a single cent?.... Or you have some exchange with this treat of yours? Tell me so I can back out as early as possible."

She finally said, her face now that of boredom. Wow, she must really hate guys. Or maybe she just hated him. Well, no matter. He's determined to change her mind.

"Honest, scout's honor" he promised, raising his right hand in mock salute. "Plus, it only cost like a dollar and twenty-five cents. Ain't no problem for a rich guy like me" he boasted. "In fact, I got so much money in my bank right now that I could buy that entire lemonade stand for you and I'd still be loaded" he snorted. Working for Mann Co. has been the best decision he has ever made.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

The young lady widen her eyes a little bit after the man salute on her in a silly way. She was about to burst out into laughter but she bit her bottom lip and immediately looked down to stop her laughter. 

"...okay...?" she looked back at him and listened to his boastful mouth telling her "Infact, I got so much money in my bank right now that I could buy that entire lemonade stand for you and I'd still be loaded" 

she smirked for a while and raise a brow at him "is that so? what if I want a different treat? would you gladly accept my request?" the playful orange girl tilts her head on her right side where the stall of a doughnut shop is where they are standing, chatting, making deals for like 3 minutes or so(?) 

She waited for his response putting both of her hands on her waist forcing a smile on the stranger she haven't known the name, and casually talking to him playing some business deal.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

Jared smiled a genuine smile as the girl held back what could've been a breakthrough for him. If this moody girl can laugh, then she might actually be not that bad. The way she reacted, biting her lower lip and casting her eyes down. He found that freakin adorable. She reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. But who tho? He could think about that later. For now, he was finally getting somewhere with this girl.

"Is that so? What if I want a different treat? Would you gladly accept my request?"

She smirked, brow raised. Tilting her head to the right. His eyes followed her gesture and landed upon the Donut Shop. "What? You want some dunkees? Sure. Sure. How many can you eat though? I can probably finish like a whole box" he smirked, thinking that'd she'd only order about one or two. Girls and their obsession with being skinny. He shook his head at that, chuckling to himself quietly.

His phone buzzed inside his pant pocket. Shit. He forgot about Engie's package. He reached for his phone and brought it out. He had one message in his inbox from Engie. "Ah crap" he mumbled. He's in trouble now. He decided against opening it. He had an inkling on what it might contain. He could deal with this after. He had a lady to attend to. He tucked his phone back into his pant pocket and turned back to her. "So, we doin this?" He grinned.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

"What? You want some dunkees? Sure. Sure. How many can you eat though? I can probably finish like a whole box" he said with a smirk on his face. She think of that as a challenge and so she tell herself 'challenge accepted, bastard. He just dont know that this college girl is a sugar addict. 

"well then, how about I also eat a "whole.box.of donuts", if I can finish a box there will be a prize of another box full of their specialties...?" Natsuki challenge him in a sly way but it looks like the guy have some business with his phone but chose to ignore it and asked her "So, we doin this?" 

She slightly hesitate to answer because the dude seems to be having some crisis but prefer to do nonsense with a girl just playing around. 

"you seem to be having some crisis? well whatever" she shook her head and she really want the donuts so bad "so, lez go for my free donuts since you started this..." she just look at the donut store and ignore his complicated situation. 

'what a troublesome guy, better not to deal with him again' she advised herself in a poker face.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

Jared grinned widely. Was that a challenge? He gave her a once over and shook his head in pity. She doesn't look like the type that can even finish three donuts much less a whole box. And now she's telling him to buy her an extra box of specials if she finishes it all? Which he doubts she could. He doubts she can even eat half of it without throwing up at least once.

She seemed hesitant at his final jest. Don't tell me she's backing out now.

"You seem to be having some crisis? Well, whatever"

She shook her head.

"So, let's go for my free donuts since you started this..."

"Ooh you're on now" he taunted playfully. This girl doesn't stand a chance. In all of his years working for Mann Co. he's built up quite the sweet tooth. The entire time he's been there, he's been consuming lots of energy drinks and with Pyro's love of baking, he had an endless supply of cupcakes and sweet stuff he could think of.

He went ahead towards the shop. He cracked his fingers and inhaled deeply before stating his order.

"I'd like two dozen donuts, two extra large hot chocolate—" he gave the girl a side glace, a mischievous smile on his lips before he turned back to the lady on the counter, continuing his order. "Two muffins, two bagels and fifty pieces of munchkins."

"That'll be twenty-five dollars and thirty-four cents, sir"

He gave her fifty telling her to keep the change.

He went back to her with a smug look on his face, before motioning to the nearby unoccupied bench. He set the sweet pastries between them. Giving her half of the order. "Right" he rubbed his hands together. "First one to finish a dozen donuts gets to eat the rest. Deal?" He held out a bandaged hand in front of her, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

She stares at him, observing his manner, behavior and attitude, like as if she's tryna find a way to defeat him in this food fight she started. 

After they got their order and giving the counter the "keep the change" just makes her turn off plus the way he glance at her underestimating her. Natsuki hide her evil smirk. The guy has no clue at all that this college girl is not normal at all like him. She set a magic in herself to win the game. 

she whisper a chant under her breath "dimensia exportum importal, dimensia exportum importal, dimensia exportum importal...sealed to my room" her eyes glow in mint blue as she cast this magical dimension in her mouth. This spell creates portal to different places, it's up for the caster of the spell to where will it place. She set the portal inside her mouth so she don't have to digest this dozens of donuts and this portal is connected to her room in the hotel right inside the fridge. She immediately close her eyes to imagine her room in the hotel she's staying in. 

She open her eyes and he saw his hand in a bandage "wait..." she was about to ask about the bandage but she must not, his nose will get longer if she shows concern to him, so she just ask "... can't you even just signal, like, ready, set, go?" she placed her hand on the table. She also decided to put a portal on her hands so that it will be faster to win the race. She looked at his eyes and smile telling him get ready to lose , human.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

As he held out his hands in front of her, he noticed something odd about her eyes. Did it get lighter or something? He squinted, getting a closer look. Nah. It must be because of the lights. He shrugged it off.

Although, supernatural things ain't new to him. One of his coworkers does have a magical talking sword. Also, weird stuff happens every Halloween. Weirdly disturbing and gory stuff. But she looked pretty basic. Nothing out of the ordinary. So far.

"Wait... can't you even just signal, like, ready, set, go?" she said, placing her hand on the table.

"What? You got something about handshakes?" He laughed, retracting his hand. He paused for moment, looking at the bandages. "Gimme a minute." He requested, unwrapping it from his hands. This fight could potentially get very very dirty and he doesn't want soggy and sugar covered wrappings sticking to his skin. He removed both wrappings and rolled it into a ball, tucking it inside his satchel after.

"Okay"

He said, removing the plastic lid on his drink. He looked at her straight in the eyes, saying the phrase:

"Ready. Set. Eat!"

He immediately snatched two donuts, dunking both of it on his drink before shoving it inside it mouth, chewing quickly. While he chewed he snatched three more and repeating the steps. Occasionally glancing at his opponent.

He was confident he would win this fight. After all, this isn't his first rodeo.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

"Ready. Set. Eat!" after that signal she quickly took 3 donuts, 2 on her hands and 1 on the mouth which she quickly swallowed through my portal, she did not bother to chew and starts opening her mouth a bit wider and just swallow donuts one by one shoving them carefully in her mouth and some of the donuts she pick were eaten by the portal on her hands. While eating she sometimes glance at the boy, She noticed that the bandages were removed. She continue her business with the donuts. 

She lost count but a roughly estimate of 14 donuts were eaten by her portals. She stopped eating and closed her eyes and used her magic one more time to look on the fridge in her hotel, she counts the donuts and it was only 13, she open her eyes and shuts her magic down to make her eyes go back to normal. 'Good thing that he haven't question about the eyes, maybe he's an idiot' she told to herself. 

Natsuki took one more donut and this time she eats it for real without the use of her magic "14th....is eating more than a dozen is still qualified to be a winner?" she looked at him finishing up the donut she took. " eh?..." she swallowed and played a bit surprised to see that the bandages are gone, though she already noticed it a while ago.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

'Holyshit' he thought as he shoved his sixth dunked donut into his mouth. She was not chewing those donuts. She was not chewing them. She was literally swallowing them like a baby whale. A freakin baby whale! He could not stop looking at her. The woman was power-eating her way through this. It was freakin unbelievable! He had not seen this much action since Solly stole Pyro's flamethrower. Like, Jesus Christ! That spear went so deep inside his ass it came out of his mouth.

Okay. That was nasty. He gagged, covering his mouth with his now bare hand. That was not something he wanted to recall at all. Not while he's eating donuts. Having forced the bile back down, he grabbed three more and mashed them together. Dunking and popping it in his mouth in one go. He reached for the now lukewarm chocolate drink, needing more liquid to help soften the thick donut he was currently chewing. Bringing it closer to his lips, his eyes wandered back to his opponent. Something made him do a double take. She had finished her share of donuts but that wasn't what made him look twice. He swore he saw the donuts vanishing as it came in contact with her palm.

He stopped chewing. Rubbing his eyes on the back of his white long-sleeved thermal shirt. When he was sure he'd rubbed his eyes out thoroughly, he spared another look.

She was now holding one donut. Casually taking a bite out of it.

"14th," she said in between bites. "Is eating more than a dozen still qualified to be a winner? Eh?"

Her eyes were on him, swallowing the last bit of donut. He looked at his own share and saw that he had only one donut left. His mouth was now hanging open. Slack-jawed. Mushy chewed out donut falling onto his lap.

"Y—You... You... YOU STOLE MY DONUTS! YOU STOLE MY FREAKIN DONUTS! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, LADY!" He shrieked.

"I could've sworn I had three more. I kept count and I didn't say nothing about stealing each other's donuts. That's... That's illegal, man! It's a crime if you steal a guy's donuts. That could actually hurt a guy's feelings. I mean... I mean I was actually looking forward to eating those donuts..." He sniffed. "Look, I don't care if you're a wizard, a fairy or even a wizard fairy. Heck, I don't even care if you're a hiding a dick somewhere!" He threw his hands in exasperation. "But one thing that I do not, I repeat, I do not tolerate is a stealing donuts" he slammed his fist on the table, making both of their drinks almost topple over.

He really disliked getting his food stolen.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

The young girl backed off and turn into her defense mode after he shrieked "Y—You... You... YOU STOLE MY DONUTS! YOU STOLE MY FREAKIN DONUTS! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, LADY!" 

"oh f*ck..." she mumbled as she slowly slide on the nearest opening of the table. Even though she's not looking to the people in the store she can feel that their gazes are focused on them making her feel anxious and embarrassed. People start murmuring conclusions. 'This is the worst' she sigh anxiously. 

"h-hey, it's just a donut, I can buy you more if you wa-..." her sentence cut off when he starts going a bit hysterical on his seat, like seriously, it's just a fucking donut. She just stared at him calmly on the outside but on the inside she's tryna make an exit plan if ever this guy went berserk because of stealing his donut? seriously, he bought too much, can't have enough? 

He blabber and rant about what Natsuki did was a crime. She just watch him like as if it was a live drama series "man, a free live drama, should I buy a popcorn?" she said that wearing her 'meh' face in a low volume that he must not hear or else there will be a ww3. 

She thought he was gonna cry, but then he got so mad he even hit the table? did he just hit the table? 

Natsuki sense a war. She don't really like humans getting angry over simple shit, she's quite triggered from the way he behave. Perhaps is this his true color? She tried to calm herself by letting out a deep sigh and she glared back at him "you done talking?" after that question her eyes began to glow again like before, she did not cast a spell but used her magic in a different way. She raise her finger pointing at him and swipe on the air which makes his lips sealed from talking. 

"You know what? you're wasting my time" She frowned "I don't really wanna use my magic on you but you provoke me" she narrowed her eyes while looking at him. She stood up and grabbed the donuts that arent eaten. She went to him and pat his head twice which cast a spell to his whole body to follow her like a master's pet. 

Now both of them are leaving the store like as if nothing happened while the boy's body just simply followed her. She dragged him along the way to where he was supposed to go before bumping on each other. She just stare at his eyes in a serious face tryna read what he's thinking right now.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

He was angry. Why was he angry again? Ah, right. She stole from him! She stole his freakin donut. She stole it! He glared threateningly at her retreating form. Baring his teeth as if he was a wild animal. He could hear blood pumping inside his ear. It drowned out everything else. From the murmuring people inside the shop to the sound of traffic outside. Even his own voice was becoming part of the white noise. It felt as though he was wearing a noise-canceling headset.

He repeatedly flexed his fingers. Fighting off the numbness that he feels but to no avail. His vision was tunneling. Everything else around the girl was slowly blurring out and being engulfed by darkness. Everything except for her.

Her movement seemed wrong. He could see that she was slowly getting closer. In her place, she left images of her previous action, which slowly faded out into nothing. She looks strangely bright. Like she's giving off light from the inside. Like a, like the head of flashlight. Yeah. That's what he sees right now. She was an oversized flashlight. She was so freakin bright it hurts his eyes. He looked away and took a step back. Reaching out for something to lean on to. Everything was overwhelming him right now.

His hand came in contact with the bench's top. He gripped it tightly like it was a lifeline. As if he'll be swept away by the strong waves if he didn't.

This was not good. Whatever coherent thought that pops out in his head was immediately being scrambled by something unknown. Worse of all, he doesn't know if anything of it was real. He doesn't know anymore. He needed something. He needed someone that could help him. But in his state, all he could do was stand there and let it happen.

Something was taking over. Something dark. He was losing control of himself. This has happened before. That much he knows.

He fears of what was to happen when he lost. He fears of losing to the darkness. He knows it'll control him. He knows it'll make him do something bad. And he knows he can't stop it from happening.

All of this, triggered, because of one stupid donut. It was laughable really. Of course, he couldn't really laugh now, could he.

He stared at the now disfigured blob before him. Who was this blob? Why was it here?

The blob moved and suddenly...

Everything was back to normal. What. The. Fuck?

The blob morphed into a girl. He knows her. He tried to move and he found that he could. He looked back at her with a wild look in his eyes, but this time, it lacked the aggression. With his senses back, he knew now what had happened. He tried to open his mouth to say something but found that they were locked in place.

"You know what? You're wasting my time. I don't really wanna use my magic on you but you provoke me."

She picked up the bag of uneaten pastries and went to pat him on the head. Twice. What? That confused him. He opts to tilt his head in confusion in response to her actions but was surprised to know that he was following her instead, unwillingly at that. What was happening? Why is this happening? Where was she taking him?

They were now outside. Her staring freaked him out even more than the fact that he did not have control over his body. She looks so creepy doing that. Jesus!

His felt the repeating buzzing of his phone in his pocket. How long was it buzzing? He was beyond screwed now. And he can't even answer it. Maybe that was a good thing? Nah. Maybe not.

He scanned the area with what he could scope out with his eyes. Were they going back to where they bumped each other? He met her eerie gaze, hoping to pull off a questioning look with only his eyes. Shivers ran through his spine as she continues to stare back. Saying nothing at all the whole time.

Say something dammit!

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

As her staring intensifies she somehow heard his thought. Did he say 'say something dammit!' ? 

"alright then" She releases her magic from his body. She close her eyes and bowed her head down to open her eyes in its normal form. She looked back at him immediately in a serious and formal way? well, she just look like her normal self when doing nothing, like you really can't read her actions or thought with that plain face. 

"Have you calmed your ass down, Mr?" She placed her hand on her waist then she frowned showing an annoyed face looking up on him. 

She scanned him from head to toe, when her sight goes through his pocket she noticed some slight movement or she could hear a sound of vibration perhaps? She just gradually reached on his pocket to confirm and she felt a vibration of a phone. She look up at him "hey, your phone. You know if you have business you should have left after we bumped on each other" she released a complicated sigh like as if all of her energy were gone "what an idiot" she said while her gaze run down to the man's unbandaged arms.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

Being released from her magic was a relief. It was almost like a thousand hands simultaneously let go of him. The paralytic effect quickly dissipating from his body. Leaving him in a mild euphoric state. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Flexing his fingers once more. Enjoying the feeling of the cold winter wonder caressing his slight sweat coated face. He didn't notice that he was sweating before.

He opened his eyes with a peaceful look about him. Nodding slowly to her question. He watched her distractedly as she looked him up and down. He could not care less what she does right now. He had not felt this calm in years. It was like that pleasing high that their Sniper and Medic described. It felt wonderful. If not for being in public he would've collapsed bonelessly on the spot and just lay there. Unmoving. Uncaring. Not even a stampede could make him move.

He felt rather than saw, as he was having a difficulty in controlling his eyes as it rolled around his sockets, her hand touched his upper thigh where his phone was. In his somewhat drugged state, he jolted at the contact. He felt silly and numb inside. The comforting kind of numb.

What kind of magic mumbo-jumbo was this? He teetered slightly.

"Hey, your phone. You know if you have business you should have left after we bumped on each other"

She sighed. Yeah. Why didn't he just leave? That was a big mystery indeed. He snickered to himself before giving her an exaggerated shrug.

"What an idiot"

He heard her say.

"Well, I'm a friendly guy. I hate fighting with chicks. Unless I really have to. I mean, like she could be carrying an ax and, of course, I need to defend myself. I need to beat her with a bat, right? But not like kill her kill her. That's a bad thing to do in public—" he chuckled. "I could go to jail and then Miss P. would be furious. Cause, see, she does a lot of work for our boss. Our boss boss—" he gestured with his hands, going silent for a moment as he forgot what he really wanted to say. "So, uh, yeah. I'll just give her a little tap on the head to knock her out. Like, BONK! K.O!"

He laughed out loud, clapping her on the shoulder.

Little did they know that there was someone watching them from the distance. His akubra covering his eyes as he slowly made his way through the crowd.

"Found him, Trucky" the Australian man said through the intercom, pulling his digit off the button of his earpiece.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

She pull her hand back and took one step backward from him when he began to talk. She's totally confused with this guy, it doesn't seem like he's not normal nor normal? is he abnormal perhaps? or maybe he just lose some screws on a fight? whatever is the reason her senses tells her that he's a big trouble. 

'I need to get out of here if I can't get rid of him' she said in her mind slowly sliding her boots from the side. She pretends to be listening on his nonsense speech. She was close on her exit but then he suddenly tap her shoulder with those big hands of his. She jumped a bit and felt her heart pumping so loud, boy that really scared the shit out of her, no one has ever touched her like that, seriously, no one dared to it's just him, the idiot donut cop. 

He still didn't stop on clapping his hand on the girl's shoulder. Natsuki frown and is very pissed off. "will you knock it off!?" she slapped the man's hands off of her angrily. 

She grabbed the idiot's collar and pull it down to her since she's quite short but not a midget "Nice to never meet ya, Mr. NICE.GUY." she smiled frankly "Now go deal with your bullshit, leave me alone, don't fucking follow me and please forget that we ever met" she glared at him for a sec and push him back to his standing position.

After what she did she immediately distance herself from him like 1 meter and whispered "bon voyage pretty boy" she raise one hand as she turn her back on him and did not look back at him at all walking like nothing happened.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

It didn't really hurt that much compared to the beatings he received from the other guys but it did shock him enough to pull his hand back as she suddenly smacked it away from herself. A few seconds after that, he was being dragged down to her level, which wasn't much since he was only like three or four inches taller than her.

"Nice to never meet ya, Mr. NICE.GUY." she smiled a not so warm smile. It was more of 'I'm pissed at you' kinda smile. "Now go deal with your bullshit, leave me alone, don't fucking follow me and please forget that we ever met" she ordered, glaring at him for moment before shoving him back.

She started walking backwards and said something in French before she turned her back to him. Walking away like nobody's business. He was silent all the while. Watching her form getting smaller and smaller as she walked away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to now. He turned around to see the Australian man grinning at him. Behind him, a short man in overalls stood by, doing the same. They were both wearing red.

"Did you guys see that? You saw that right?" He asked both men, his face full of honest to god confusion.

Both men gave a hearty chuckle. What was so funny? He just got owned and ditched by a chick. Motherfucking sadists.

"Yep. We saw that" a short man with a Texan accent drawled.

"Aw. Don't worry, mate. I've seen other scouts getting worse treatment than you" he laughed, patting the young man on the back. This made Jared frown.

"What? You think I got hurt by this?" He asked with a tone of disbelief.

"Scout—" the Texan attempted to calm him before he blew another fuse. But the Bostonian already beat him to the talking.

"Oh no no no. You guys got it all wrong. I was totally not into that... that... that freakin wizard fairy of hell!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The Australian man wanted to interject as well but couldn't care enough to talk over him if he wasn't going to listen. So he settled for a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He knew the boy long enough to know he was about to lapse into a long rant.

"See, I was minding my own business, phone in my hand—" he started to walk back and forth, hands flailing every which way as he told them what 'REALLY' happened. "When suddenly, this girl bumps into me! Like, seriously! Who does that to a guy with a phone in his hands? Rude, right? She should apologize and yeah, she did but I didn't know that she was a girl at first so I ended up yell—"

"Scout"

"—ing at her. But I backtracked and told her about how 'nice' the shitty weather is and she just replied all sassy like and left me. Can you believe it? Me trying to be nice to a random person and they go and just ditch me. Horrible, right?" He looked at both men. Oblivious to the fact that none of them wanted to hear about it.

"Now I know what both of yous thinking." He cleared his throat. "Oh poor, Scout. That girl is awful y'all! It's against the law to do that to a cool and handsome guy like him." he said in an awful imitation of a Texan accent. It made the Engineer cringe.

The Sniper was quick to act on behalf of his country. He immediately covered the boy's mouth.

"Don't"

The man said in a threatening tone. Jared pried the older man's hand off of his mouth.

"I wasn't gonna. Jeez" he wiped his mouth on his sleeves. "So, as I was saying—"

"Oh for the love of—"

"It gets worse! I, the victim, me, decided to buy a drink as a peace offering. I mean, that's an honorable act by itself. I'm a great guy! They should make me some freakin statues and show it off in a museum or something." He huffed, disappointed that no one even thought of making him a statue. He looks freaking gorgeous! "You see this and this?" He flexed. "Beautiful! Am I right? I mean, you can never see this much perfection anywhere else. There's only one of me and that's me!" He puffed his chest, showing pride in being the only handsomely perfect guy there is.

"That's enough, boy"

The engineer had enough. He was usually a patient man but sometimes the boy just ticks him off.

"While I very much 'enjoy' hearing your tales of sadness, there is no reason for you to demean a little lady who doesn't want to go out with you."

He scolded the youngest.

"No. I didn't ask her out. It was just a peace offering. Were you even listening to me?"

"Scout"

The engineer warned. Jared crossed his arms and sulked.

"Fine. Whatever." He kicked the ground. He did not like to be scolded like a child. He may look young but he's far older than anyone outside of Mann Co. could ever guess and these guys knew it. Though, technically, they'll always be much older than him. But still, give the guy a break.

"I'd very much like to have my package now, please."

He blinked. Package? OH.

"OH. Yeah yeah. I have it right here." He shoved a hand into his bag and pulled out an egg-shaped package. It was sloppily covered in old newspaper. He handed it over to the older man.

"What's in there anyways?" He asked, eyeing the package in the man's hands. Jared had such a short attention span sometimes. But then again, most of the scouts did.

"Birdseed and dog food. A friend sent it over but they sent it to our old address. I forgot to tell them that we moved base."

"Ooh... So that's why you sent Snipes and me to that old dump. Besides, picking up other important stuff. Not to mention a few dust and spiders" he shivered. He didn't hate spiders but those tiny things always gets into his clothes. It made him really squeamish.

"Yup. A damn shame to waste precious food." The engineer clicked his tongue.

The lanky Australian bent over and sniffed the package. "That explains the smell I noticed earlier"

The duo looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He looked at them like they were the ones who just grew two heads. "I do that with all of my packages. You can never be too careful with what you receive."

"You know what, Snipes? Sometimes you're even weirder than Doc and Py combined." The young man stated casually.

The Aussie looked more hurt than offended. Suddenly finding his package to be very interesting the Texan man pretend to inspect and turned it over and over.

"Oi! I... I didn't get to play with the other kids much when I was a little ankle biter" he said in a sad tone. Wringing his hands together in embarrassment. " 'sides. Lots of people do it." He looked at them pleadingly. He's never one who liked attention on himself.

"Ah... Yes yes. Poor little sniper" a deep voice said seemingly out of nowhere. Sniper's reaction was fast. He immediately swung around, wide-eyed.

"Knock it off, ya bloody pansy!" He yelled at the disembodied voice.

"Yeah. Knock it off, Spy. This is getting old." The Bostonian commented.

The voice snickered and a man clad in a red pinstriped suit materialized behind the shorter man.

"Bonjour" the French man greeted with a bow.

The Texan jumped. Too carried away in playing pretend.

"Ya gotta stop doing that, Spy" the Texan sighed.

"Ah, but I enjoy receiving such reactions, mon ami. Why would I stop?" He gave them an innocent smile.

In all this reunion the girl was soon forgotten. And so was his pastries.

For now...

But what was the Spy doing there in first place? And more importantly, what did he see?

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

College girl went off on her way to inquire in a university for college carrying a bunch of donuts she forgot to return out of her anger. She took a stop on a bench and sighed deeply, she placed the bag of pastries on the bench lazily and sat next to it.

"That was a total mess, that guy is the total mess, never ever involve or bump on strangers ever again" she tell that to herself. She took her phone out and look at the map to find the way to the univ she was about to go earlier if it wasn't for that weirdo.

She stood up again after she rest, then took the pastries with her along the way. She just literally walk because she took a shortcut to go there. When she arrived at the university she inquired she immediately took an entrance exam for chemistry course because outside is full of people, a bit crowded and swear, she literally dodged guys on her way like as if she had enough of the guy she bumped on the street.

It was quiet in the examination room, she took the pen and started answering as soon as the facilitator said to. She stood up after 30 minutes, what the hell? she took exam on a university for 30 minutes? what a piece of cake for her, she even didn't use her magic. Well chemistry is close to witchcraft in a sense?

She exited the examination room and went to the cafeteria all by herself, surprisingly the cafeteria has less people or maybe it's just spacious enough to give space. She sat alone on an empty table taking a bite of munchkins all by herself.

She was already peaceful when a group of spice girls gather around her. like 5 of them. They're all wearing such revealing outfits, cleavage, legs, shoulders, and even their abdomens are showing. She got confused if it's already summer here because she's wearing a gray sweatshirt tucked in her high waist pants and a pair of boots. Not so stylish to begin with.

"Hey thot, watcha doin in our area? don't you know this is our property?" the girl in the middle tell her that and popped a bubblegum on her thick red mapped lips. What the hell? their property? She just stood up finishing her donut. She bow down to them and say "Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa kono basho ga kuwa no tamede wa nai to omoimashita." Natsuki straighten up and look at them with no fear then left with the donuts.

Spice girls were speechless and the leader be like "a-ahaha, yeah, better be sorry than not" and they have their sits. Natsuki just left the university and headed straight to the hotel. She used the same path on where she met the weirdo but if she ever sees him again she will take another root. As if that man will still be there, for sure he is gone so she just headed straight with no worries.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

"Scout"

"Yeah, Spy?"

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Uh...what?

"Replacing the chain of your dog tags with the new one I gave you" the Frenchman answered, tapping the butt of his cigarette on the Sniper's ashtray. They had all said their farewell to the engineer and went back to Sniper's camper van. With spy tagging along. He had brought with him paper bags full of fresh fruits and vegetables. It looked like he had something special planned for the night.

"Nah. I haven't. That thing burns, man. I have this weird allergic reaction to silver remember?" Jared answered, idly scratching his palms. Remembering the time he had forgotten to wrap his hands with 'safety bandages' as he liked to call it. Of course, that wasn't actually what it was called but it made him feel safe using it. Almost like an armor. He had been asked by his past team's medic to assist him in cleaning up his clinic. Jared couldn't say no. The guy seemed nice and friendly compared to his current team's medic. The moment his bare hands touched one of the medic's thingamajigs he immediately pulled it back, howling in pain. He swore he saw smoke rising out of his now bright red palm. Since then their medic wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Doing all sorts of science stuff to him. But of course, none of it was nonconsensual. He was also curious to know important stuff that involves his body. Saved him a world of hurt in the future. Their demolitions expert had other ideas regarding his condition though. But coming from a man who consumes a large amount of alcohol daily and liked to tell tales. The information was not worth dwelling on to.

"Mm. Yes but you do remember that it helped with, erm, your past outburst so to speak. You do recall those episodes, non?" the spy said. He exhaled a cloud of smoke out to the open window. Some of it coming out of his nostrils. Jared often thinks if the spy was a dragon with how much smoke he can puff out at a time.

"Yeah but it still hurts" Jared complained, scratching his palms furiously. Thinking about silver made his palm itch. He shifted on his seat, stretching his legs out. He was starting to get cramps from sitting still for too long. It had been almost three hours since they left the city. Their new base couldn't be far now.

"But what is little pain compared to the safety of others? Surely that thought has occurred to you before." Spy turned to look at him from the front seat, flicking his cigarette out the window.

"Kid said he didn't want to, Spy." The sniper intervened. His eyes not leaving the road. He'd been quiet for the whole ride. Occasionally switching channels on his van's built-in radio. He had been listening the entire time but had minded his own business till now.

"I am merely suggesting an alternative since he has not been taking our medic's... prescriptions." Spy chose his words carefully. He did not want to cause unnecessary banter with their team's sniper. At least not when he was the one driving. Although they were not far from the respawn system's range, he decided it wasn't worth dying for such a simple and avoidable thing. He was no coward but he was no idiot either.

"S'that true, Scout?" He asked the boy in the backseat. A quick glance from the rear-view mirror and he could see that the boy was fidgeting with his fingers. A trait they both share when anxious.

"Yeah.." Jared breathed. "B—but I was taking it before but it made me feel so much pain than touching silver. The pain always lasted for hours. Sometimes almost a day and I barely get any rest and then I have to take another one the next day. The pain just never ends." he was now tapping his foot repeatedly. His head bowed slightly. Eyes cast on the ground.

Sniper was silent. It was only spy who continued to talk.

"We deal with pain every day, Scout. We were hired to fight to the death. That much you should now since we've been working in the same company for five decades."

Jared bit his lips. Of course, he knew that. He might not be the brightest of the bunch but he wasn't that stupid. "I know that. Y— you just wouldn't understand what it's like to be in my shoes." he was slightly trembling as he said that. "The pain was too much to bear. I'd rather be burned to death by the Pyro than having to suffer for almost a day just to experience the same amount of pain all over again the next day." by now his leg was bouncing frantically by the heels.

The spy was about to say more when a hand on his knee stopped him. His eyes traveled to its owner's face and saw that the Sniper shaking his head. He was about to protest when he noticed the thumping of Scout's feet was getting frantic and loud. The spy sighed. He'll just have to let this go for now.

He didn't say anything more to the boy. Instead, he lit himself a new cigarette and puffed up a storm.

The remaining ride towards the base was spent in silence. Even the scout's thumping has died down. A quick glance from both of them and they found the boy fast asleep. His head lolling to the side. They both shared a look before returning their attention back to the road. They had much to talk about.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

Natsuki wonder her eyes around as she went on her way to the hotel. She looks at different buildings, cafe, stores, and people. She tries to memorize the stores that is a great help for her. 

Finally, she arrived in her hotel room at 2pm and realized that a hotel to stay in is not a good idea "I should find a condo unit" she closed the door and throw herself on her bed. She took her phone and dialed her dad's number. She put her phone near her ear and heard that it's ringing, her dad picked up "moshi moshi" he said in Japanese, she replied with a little curve on her lips "Hi dad, I miss you" she replied. She can hear that her dad, Mr. Kenji, chuckle in delight. 

They both talking japanese about how they were doing until Natsuki bring up the subject about finding a condo "Dad, if you guys want me to stay and study here in America, you guys I must have a condo..." She said it out straight, her daddy got a little bit speechless. 

"let me confirm your mom first, you know how condo cost" he said 

"I knooowww, but I can't just stay here, in a hotel while studying, right? they'll misunderstood" she replied 

"fine, I'll tell your mother about this. Be careful right there Natsuki, America is no joke okay?" 

"haaaaiiii, I'll be careful. I'll teleport right there fast if something happened" she laugh in a mischievous way. 

"You must not use "magic" as long as you're there, even to anyone, you should learn how to live like normal people do" he said it seriously. 

Natsuki laugh nervously "of~course, I won't" she replied "I promise" she tell him that to assure him that she will be a good girl in Massachusetts. 

"good, need to deal some business now" 

"be careful too dad, bye~" 

She ended the call and stood up on her bed and look around. Her room is quite a mess because of her clothes scattered on the floor. She started cleaning without using her magic. She finished cleaning at 2:46 pm.

After the clean-up she prepare her hot bath on the tub. While the lukewarm water is filling the tub she rest her body. The tub was already full and turn the faucet off. She hang her towel and placed the change of clothes near the sink. 

She stripped naked and took a shower first. The young lady's body really is slim, a pale skin, smooth and soft. It was taken really good care. She shampoo her hair then soap her whole body then. She's now covered with bubbles mixing the scent of the shampoo and soap. That really smell good, swear. She wash all the bubbles off of her body but the smell still remains, after the shower she soak her whole body in the tub, she inhaled then exhaled in delight. 

The lukewarm water was just enough to make her feel satisfied, she's a bit sleepy, it was really refreshing. 

She stayed for 15 minutes inside the tub. Over all she took 30 minutes in the bathroom. After the bath she dried herself with her white fluffy towel, it look so comfy. She wear a loose shirt and her shorts, her shirt almost cover her shorts making it looked like as if she only wear a boxer short underneath 

Natsuki dried her hair with a dryer then lay herself on the bed, she took her phone near the lampshade and checked the time, it was 3:31.

She set an alarm at 4:30 pm and placed her phone near the lampshade. She fell asleep quite fast. Natsuki really like sleeping, just like a cat, even if she gets 8 hours of sleep she still feel sleepy.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

It was late in the afternoon when they finally reached their destination. Sniper slowed the van to a stop as they neared the rusty old gate of an abandoned warehouse.

"You do it this time." Sniper said. His tone of voice left no room for argument.

Sighing, Spy got out of the passenger's seat and approached the barrier of their entrance. He yanked opened the lid of what looked like a built-in mailbox. To another person, it would appear to be just an ordinary empty mailbox but to a Mann Co. employee, it was a scanner. It read the data that was stored inside the chip buried under his skin. He carefully rolled up the sleeves of his suit and positioned his hand inside. Two seconds after a single beep could be heard. Followed by something unlocking on the inside and something else starting up.

Surprisingly, the rusty looking old gate gave no sounds of protest as it slowly opened to reveal the inside of the warehouse. He unrolled his sleeves and climbed back inside the passenger seat. Smoothening the wrinkles on his cuffs. The lights automatically turned on as the van crossed the entrance, gate closing and locking after the entirety of the van has passed. A gentle humming of a teleporter filled the silence of the room. It was bigger than their usual teleporter as it was designed to teleport bigger and heavier load.

The van climbed up the small slope that led safely to the top of the oversized teleporter in the middle of the room. It slowly whirred to life. Red transparent waves engulfed the van, electricity crackling and popping, and with a single flash of white blinding light, the van was gone. Red sparks flying out from where the van once was. The teleporter's whirring slowed, red waves disappearing as it turned itself off. The lights soon followed, dimming out as it detects the absence of life.

In the middle of nowhere, another teleporter whirred and crackled to life, spitting out the very same van before slowly turning off like it's counterpart.

"Must the bigger ones always feel so awful?" Spy clutched his stomach. He felt rather queasy as he went through the process of being teleported to such a faraway and anonymous place. "Don't be a baby. It ain't that bad." Sniper answered, moving the van forward and off of the teleporter. Quickly exiting the garage. He parked his van on its usual spot beside a big old tree. It was parked farther away from their base but it was still a walking distance. "Alright, this is your stop, Sir. Have a good one!" Sniper tipped his hat, mimicking a British accent. He grinned broadly at the spy. "Oh please." Spy halfheartedly rolled his eyes in mild annoyance but nonetheless smiled at the gesture. Their Sniper was always the jokester of the bunch. He remembered the first time they all got together. Sniper was the friendliest of all, well, next to their Engineer that is. Sniper chuckled, lightly punching the Spy's shoulder which the Spy responded by brushing the imaginary dust off that area.

Their little moment was soon interrupted by snoring coming from the back.

"Let's leave him." Spy suggested.

"Lay off the kid, Spy. He's been through enough already." Sniper unbuckled his seatbelt and went to wake their youngest passenger.

Spy merely shrugged. "Can't a spy make a joke?" he fished for his disguise kit from inside his suit jacket. Opening it, he counted how many cigarettes he had left before choosing one and retucking his kit inside. "I might need to buy more cigarettes. I'm running low on supply." He unbuckled his own seatbelt, grabbing his groceries on the floor and went out of the van. The cool evening air hitting his exposed skin and cooling his slightly damp balaclava. He badly needed a shower. He was starting to smell.

"Kid," The sniper said softly. "Wake up" he lightly tapped the boy's face. He waited a while for a response but when none came he tried again. A groan was heard before the boy merely turned away from him, covering his face with his hand.

"Don't gimme that bull, boy." he nudged his shoulder, adding more force. The boy swatted him away lazily muttering about how Charlie should leave him alone. Sniper sighed before shoving both of his hands on the boy's armpits and hauled him over his shoulder. The boy's head harshly smacking in the front seat. "Ow," he heard the boy moan. "Sorry. That wasn't intentional." He got off the van with the boy over his shoulder. The spy was nowhere in sight. "Must've gone ahead" he mumbled. Bloody spook.

"I'm awake" the boy tapped his back. "You can put me down now."

"You sure, kid? Cause I can carry you back to your room like a proper princess." The sniper chuckled.

"Ew. No. Lemme go" The boy protested, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. Sniper only tightened his grip, grinning devilishly as he made his way towards the base.

"God no! Put me down, you overgrown twig! This is embarrassing. I swear to a god that's chilling out there if you don't put me down this instant I'm gonna scream really loud that'll wake your grandmother's grandmother from her grave!" The Sniper laughed and continued to trudge back to the base.

"Oh my god really?" he couldn't see anything on an account that he was hanging on another guy's shoulder and practically sniffing his ass as he dangled lamely from behind him. He could hear Sniper snickering above him. "Yeah yeah. Laugh off my embarrassment. Real nice, Phil." he crossed his arms or at least attempted to. It was hard to maintain it as gravity made his hands heavy. So he just let it dangle above his head. It swung in rhythm with the sniper's long strides.

"Can you move any faster? I'm starving out here" he heard the sniper grunt and set him down at the entrance of the base. "Oh so now you decide to put me down. Way to make your mind up, dude." he faced the sniper, arms crossed. The sniper, Phil, raised a hand and pointed at something from behind him. Jared turned around and came face to face with a person wearing a gas mask and asbestos suit. Jared lept out of his skin. Screaming an unmanly scream as he backed away from the person. "Jesus fuck, Py. Don't sneak up on me like that." he clutched his chest.

The pyromaniac laughed. The sound muffled by its mask. It gave him a tight squeeze and turned to the sniper giving him the same. "Dhhnurs hlmst rhdy" it mumbled, clapping its hands cheerfully. It made an about face and went ahead of them. Phil gave Jared a look. "Oh. Think it said dinners almost ready" Jared translated.

"Ah. Well, I'm off to the showers then. Can't go to dinner smelling like wet socks." Jared made a face at that. The man was exaggerating but he didn't like the comparison. Phil pats him on the shoulder before going for the door. Pyro's head suddenly peaked out from the entrance, spooking the sniper.

"Hoo, hnd whlcm bhck!" it mumbled quickly before disappearing back inside. Phil shook his head. The little bugger was unpredictable sometimes.

After the lanky man slipped inside the door, Jared let out a pained breath. He sat down on the steps and nursed his head. The blow hardly did anything. 'It' was happening again. He let out a shaky breath. He needed to get to his room quickly. He stood up and braced himself for a sprint. He peeked inside the door and saw that the coast was clear. He made a mad dash to the hallway. Turning a right and dashing up the stairs, passing several rooms along the way. He quickly locked himself inside his room. Closing the blinds. He buried himself under his blankets and willed the feeling to go away. It always does. He'll be fine. He reached under the pillow and grabbed the single object hidden below.

He whimpered as his hand sizzled and burned at the contact. He gripped the thing tighter. Biting the sheets. He remained that way for a few minutes before he decided to stop. He swiftly lets the thing go and pulled his hand out from under the pillow. He panted heavily. It felt like getting burned and electrocuted at the same time.

He closed his eyes. Promising to himself to get up in time for dinner. He allowed himself to sleep in his thermal shirt, discarding his hooded shirt on the floor before finally dozing off.

Sadly, he didn't wake up for dinner. He slept on til morning. Pyro tried knocking at his door that night but couldn't find the heart to knock any louder. It thought about breaking his door with its ax but didn't go through with it. That would make the scout unhappy to find his door broken by the pyro.

Pyro didn't want to make the scout unhappy. So it went back down the flight of stairs, staring sadly into the now cold plate of food on it's gloved hand.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

Peach black room, rays of different colors of light scattered along the darkness, some of the lights pass through the young lady's pinkish cheeks. There are small sound of sirens and car noises from the bottom of the building. Some loud noise can be heard from the next room, a noise of disgust or even a noise of joy. But the small lamb still sleeps deeply enjoying her dream. 

What could that dream be that even noises from next door can't wake her? 

It was a great dream where wizards and witches like her kind live in harmony, all of them are happy till humans came to their land. It was questionable on how did the humans find their territory for it is hidden and protected by the emperor's and guardians powers. Humans invade. At first it was still peaceful despite the fact that some humans are annoying as crap. 

The emperor, which is a powerful witch, Alpha, remains the ruler. He set some few rules after humans invade. One of the sacred rules is that humans and witches/wizards shall not elope, whoever disobey will be sentenced to take their powers away from them. Then the time came when this one human were put in a mission in this witch's island. This male was welcomed peacefully. He made friends, the rules were also introduced to him but he violated one of the sacred rules. 

He eloped with a female witch, this female witch has fallen in love with the male human but never she knew that this was the boy's mission all along. The boy has no intention of loving a witch, all of this is only a part of his mission. After he successfully eloped the female they both run outside the island, escaping the guardians with their breath running. 

It was a lovely dream for Natsuki but half of it is full of betrayal. Betrayal to the kingdom and betrayal to their kind. She does not belong to her dream but she's just watching like inside a cinema. Her dream continued as she begun to breath quite fast. 

The male in her dream grabbed the female witch's hand tight as they both exited the island in peace. They both left with a boat waiting on the shore like as if their escape was planned, nevertheless she knew that the boat will be lead to secret area inside the lumps. An old warehouse was found. 

"where... is this place?" the girl asked with anticipation. 

"It's safe here, the guardians won't find us here" the human answered. 

The girl feels chill under her spine, she thought the warehouse was abandoned but then 3 men came along as their boat landed on the shore. They were escorted inside and she found out some kind of machines everywhere, test tubes, some unknown liquids, different smell mixed with toxic and other elements, she coughed. She wonder her eyes around holding on the male's arm. She found some humans in a black suit and some are in lab coats doing experiments or so she think it is. 

The male took his arm off from the girl's grip not even looking back at her. She got confused, she reacted with a frown and started an argument with the male but the male just ignore her and change his upper clothes in black suit. The female felt unnecessary feelings, sadness, confusion, madness, anticipation, hesitation, she burst into tears for she can't contain all of it. 

"that's it" her voice tremble as she raise both of her hands in the air and was about to use her magic but was stopped by 3 men in black suit. One of them punched her in the stomach but she still fight, she struggle as the the other two men hold her arms, she is shouting, crying for help. Her eye sight became blur because of tears, she continued to shout, she try to use her magic one more time but was noticed because of the glow of her eyes, the man in suit responded quickly putting her into sleep with an unknown scent. 

The girl opened her eyes with a slight headache. She found herself locked in a metallic bed. Her hands, feet and neck are all locked with a belt, humans in lab coat started testing some chemicals and machines on her, she scream for her life, different noises of machines were forcefully digging in her skin, different kinds of fluids were injected to her, it was a total hell in there, and all she can do is scream for her life. She can't use any of her powers because of the loss of energy from struggling and screaming from the pain she's experiencing, the torture continued. 

Natsuki pants heavily as her nightmare continued. The time set to 4:30 and her phone starts to ring the alarm, she woke up with a shock in her face, panting, sweating. Her alarm is still ringing. She sighed with relief that it was just a dream, a weird and horrifying dream. She reach for her phone and turn the alarm off. 

Natsuki got off from her bed washing her face on the sink. She stares at her wet face on the mirror for a moment. She grab a face towel and gently rub her face on it. She change in outdoor clothes wearing her coat. She went out of her hotel with her purse on her hand. She walk on the street on the way to the market mall which is just near, about 15 minutes of walk will take to reach there. She arrived in the market mall, grabbed a basket and started to shop for things she will need. 

She grabbed all the stuffs that might come in handy and lots of potato chips, some are hygiene products but most of it are foods like red meat and some fruits. She surely tale her time to decide wich product to choose. Now at the counter paying her groceries. Natsuki carry 2 bag of groceries on her way home. She arrived in her hotel room 7pm. She placed all of her groceries on the table and the foods were placed inside the fridge. She noticed the pastries she had with a weirdo. His face were flashed back inside of her head. She took the cold pastries out and take a bite, her stomach growl for more donuts "this is so not me eating donuts for dinner" she shrugged it off and continued eating at least 4 donuts. 

After the sweet dinner she had she took a little shower and brush her teeth then messaged goodnight to her parents before going to sleep. She rolled on her back on the bed and recall some part of the dream she had a while ago. "Mom never told me about the root of 'this' extinction" she frown thinking and making her own hypothesis about the past, all of her hypothesis were put into sleep, she yawned and hugged a pillow nudging her face in it sleeping comfortably.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

The bitter sky wept white and gray crystals as the boy warmed the blood money inside his pocket. Body quivering, teeth chattering, fingertips tingling, joints sore, he marched on home. The bleach-white snow covering the street couldn't stop the tired pup from coming home to his beloved mother. Jared watched himself walk briskly to the front porch of an old house. He moved closer to the boy and watched distantly as his hand turned the knob. The hinges creaked as the door was pushed open. Revealing the inside of the house.

Jared peaked over the boy's shoulder and saw...nothing. It was too dark to see anything. He heard the boy take a deep breath and called, "Ma! I'm home," he pulled out a thick wad of cash from his pocket, walking towards the darkness. "You would not believe how much fish we sold today" he lied. His tone was upbeat and unwavering.

Jared winces at how easy it was for the boy to lie through his teeth. He knew how he got that money. And it wasn't because of the fish. There was never any fish. That was just a lie he came up one day— The scene before him slowly changed. Morphing into another memory. It looked like any other day on the paper route— when he first got approached by a guy in a trenchcoat. The dude said he needed some troublesome guy taken care of. He said in a hushed voice, slipping some ridiculous amount of cash inside his pocket. Now being as young as he was, he was surprised to see how thick of a money a person could actually hold. He only ever thought that only the rich, the drug dealers and people working at the bank had ever held that much. Never in his life did he ever thought that he'd be holding one one day.

Now he doesn't know why the guy thought he would accept the dirty job or how he even thought a guy like him would get the job done, but, in an act of desperation and with a mind filled with lust for money. He took the job. He remembered how he suddenly turned up at the guy's workshop. He’d said, "Hey Mister," and the guy stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" he smiled shyly. His grip tightened around the aluminum bat. He was known to play a little bit of baseball and seeing him around with a bat wasn't an unusual sight. "What can I do for you, Paperboy?" the guy put away his tools. Seeing this as an invitation to enter, he took it. Locking the door behind him as the guy cleaned up his area.

"Sorry 'bout all this mess, kid. Hadn't gotten around to cleaning much. Been having trouble with my partner. The damn woman has been acting out lately."

He remembered his stomach twisting into knots. This wasn't right he thought. His ma didn't raise him to be a killer. She didn't teach him that it was okay to murder people for money either. What was he doing? His legs trembled as he stared at the guy's back. He was distracted and unarmed. An easy unsuspecting target. He licked his chapped lips. He'd make it quick. One strong blow to the top of his head and it'll be all over for the guy. One blow is enough right? He'd never killed anyone before. How many blows does it take to take a guy out? He looked at the bat in his hand and a more important question popped inside his head. Is a bat stronger than a guy's head? He mused over the question. Completely missing the black smoke that hovered and swirled above the ceiling.

He didn't notice but the guy had stopped fussing about and had gone completely still. He slowly stood up and without warning, swiftly turned and lunged towards him. Without even realizing what was happening he was slammed into a wall and pinned there by the neck. By the suddenness of the attack, he had dropped his bat.

"He sent you didn't he? That rat sent you didn't he?!" was what the guy yelled. But something was wrong. The guy did not so much as utter a single word. That was...odd. He blinked. The guy was quiet and stoic as he was intent on crushing his windpipe. This wasn't how it went at all. His situation dawned upon him as his lungs burned by the lack of air. He kicked and scratched at his attacker. Wanting to be free from his grasp. Yet try as he might he couldn't get the guy off. He gasped for an air that was denied from him. His struggles becoming weaker and weaker as he saw white spots dancing around his vision. He could already feel himself losing consciousness.

"You're dead" the guy whispered. "You're dead" he chanted over and over. His voice seemed far away as he was roused from his sleep.

"Wach auf!"

He jolted and gasped loudly. Sitting up suddenly and burying his face on the person's chest. "Oh...god" he panted. Clutching the person's shirt tightly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Vell I certainly am not 'zhe' god. But I could get used to zhat name. Afterall, whose name vould be cried out on zhe battlefield? Not his name certainly!" he cackled.

"Mornin, Doc" the boy mumbled. He slowly untangled himself from their medic and scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout the..." he gestured awkwardly.

"Pssh. Nozing to be sorry about, mein junge. Ve all had our moments. Tell me, how often do you have nightmares? I've been told by our Pyro that you've been having a lot lately. Is zhis true?" the medic looked at him through his spectacles.

The boy rubbed his eye with his palm and nodded tiredly. "Yeah. Always happen when we have a long ceasefire. Speaking of which when will it end? Did the administrator say anything to anyone while I was asleep?"

The medic nodded in understanding. "I see... I see. I'll have to write zhat down and nein. Die frau has been silent. No new orders. Nozing. Ve'll just have to occupy our time vith somezing else."

The boy groaned, "Aw that sucks! I've been dying for some action. They can't just expect nine mercs to be okay with having nothing to do. That's like putting wild dogs in the same place and expecting them not to tear each other apart."

"Zhat mein junge, is vhy ve amuse ourselves. If it does come to zhat zhere's alvays zhe medigun." he stood up from the bed, casually walking out the room. He stopped halfway to say, "Oh by zhe way. Zhe door vas locked. So zhe Pyro and I improvised." he waved his hand to the boy and walked out the door.

"Wha— OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WALL?!" He leapt from the bed and inspected what's left of his right wall. What once was a fine piece of wall covered in wallpapers was now turned into a big black hole that led to Pyro's room. The said pyro peaked it's head out from the other room and waved in greeting to the distressed boy, and casually covered the wall with a black cloth. It didn't do much but it was something. He rubbed his face tiredly. What a way to start his morning.

He's gonna need to buy something better in the city. Right after breakfast, he decided, as his stomach growled for his attention.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

Another morning came. Natsuki yawned as she prepare her porridge. It's already 5:30am. Her porridge is too hot so she leave it for a while. She wash her face and start some morning stretches while drinking her tea. Bending down till her hands reach her toes then slowly retracting, stretching her hands up high on the air inhaling deeply then released afterward. Her tummy growled calling for breakfast. She eat her porridge. 

She took a hot shower then brushed her teeth after. She then dress up in a long sleeve blouse and a denim jeans. She wear her favorite black leather boots again. She grab her dark blue pouch putting her phone, keys and wallet in. She grab her winter coat before going outside. 

She checked out of her hotel at 7am and started walking outside the cold weather. She took her phone out and look for the way on another university. It was too far. But it's still early she might get there in time even if she just walk it all the way. She decided to walk instead. 

She's been walking for half an hour. She never stop she just walk. She's starting to get tired "this is a stupid idea" she said to herself, her breath is cold and it started to form a smoke under her nose because of her heavy breathing. Of course it is a bad idea, who would walk on a cold weather like that except for her. Yep, what a wicked decision. 

She look around rubbing her hands to heat her bare icy hands to see if there will be a bench or a cafe to stay for a moment. A waiting shed for bus stop was ahead of her, she jogged through there and seat her cold ass down. She rub her hands again and blew her hot breath on it while continuing rubbing, the friction helps heat her hand but because of walking for thirty minutes made her lose energy, now she's hungry. 

She just stayed under the shed. The cold temperature made her cheeks and nose pinkish also her lips. Two buses has stopped on the shed and she haven't leave. She look at her phone and it's already 8am. 

"Alright, I need a food, a nice shelter and lots of money" she stood up after telling that to herself like as if she's an owner of a company that went bankrupt. Across the street was Starbucks, she crossed the street and enter the shop. She ordered a hot brew coffee and a pastry. She eat beside the glass wall all alone munching the pastry with a pleasing face. She just stare outside watching the vehicles go by on the road. She take another look at her phone to see the way on the university. 

"appreciate the technology of transportation, idiot witch" a gentle husky voice appeared. She flinched as she heard someone talk behind her. Her eyes widen in surprise after looking at the person on her back "Grim?!" she said in a shocking tone "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked "I work part time here, can't you see? and don't call me with that name, it sounds lame, okay?" he argued crossing his arms while looking down on Natsuki. She just chuckle out the annoyance of the male. She really like teasing him. He's a friend of her, he's also the same as Natsuki, a warlock. 

The blonde boy with green emerald eyes is a childhood friend of Natsuki. Whenever Natsuki have her vacation in Canada, Ben Grim will come to her house and play with her. 

Ben sat beside her continuing their chitchat even though he still got works to do.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

Breakfast had been quick. He'd helped himself with Spy's cooking along with everyone else. There was the usual chitchat amongst the oldest of the team. The Heavy Weapons Man and Medic. They were seated at the opposite end of the table. The Heavy occasionally nodding and chuckling while the smaller man talked with passion. What that conversation was about, Jared didn't know. He didn't pay attention much with how fast the Medic was talking and not to mention the doctor did use some terms which he wasn't familiar with. So he chose to ignore the two and shove more food into his mouth. The spy was a good cook, he thought as he swallowed the savory piece of meat. It was juicy and it was tender, and the taste lingered inside his mouth. He sucked on the juices on his fingers and hummed with approval. He may have looked like a dog while he lapped up the last of it on his palm but it did earn a smug look from the spy. It was really delicious. Spy had ways of adding flavors to things Scout didn't think was possible. Speaking of the spy. He was seated between the sniper and the engineer. The sniper had finished his breakfast and was chugging down his morning coffee. He seemed to be fresh out of the shower, Jared thought.

Finishing the last morsel on his plate his eyes wandered on to the engineer. Back so soon? He thought it'll be another day before he came back to the base. Well, Engie does work fast. Not surprising. The guy could build things faster than he could run. Though running fast wasn't an engineer's job. It was the scout's. Talking about running, he had not done his morning lap around the base. Had woken up late due to last night's occurrences. He excused himself from the table and picked up his now empty plate and headed to the sink. He'll do it in the evening instead, he thought as he washed his plate.

There was a clatter beside him as the Pyro dropped his plate beside the sink. Awaiting his turn.

"Hllo" it waved to him. "Hyu msshd dnnr lsht night"

"Yeah. Sorry I, uh, wasn't feeling too good" Jared said, glancing over his shoulder to look at the masked person.

"Oh" it tilted it's head to the side. "Duh hyu wnt sum lft ovrs? Hi kft sum n the frdge." it jabbed a finger towards the fridge. "Med sum cpftckes too!"

He paused in returning the plate. "Cupcakes?" he turned to face the Pyro completely. "What flavor?"

"Hm gld hyu asked." it procedded to name different flavors off of it's fingers. "Thrs chclate, vnlla, strwbrry—" before it could even finish citing all the flavors the scout was already raiding the fridge. It shook it's head in amusement and proceeded to wash it's plate. Scout reminded it of a little brother it had before. It shook it's head. It didn't have a little brother. It never had any siblings. Yes. That's it. It's head just float into space sometimes. Sometimes it even sees babies running around in the battlefield. That can't be true. But it can never be too sure. It returned it's plate and Scout's to where it belonged and watched as the youngster gobble up an entire batch of cupcakes. The boy never ceases to amaze Pyro. Out of all the mercenaries, it could probably say that the scout was it's favorite. Next in line would be the engineer and the heavy. Everyone else tied with each other.

Jared licked it's fingers and said, "Py, you make the best cupcakes ever!"

"Oh, stph hyu" it waved him off. Compliments made it feel bashful.

"I swear! You gotta teach me how to bake sometimes, dude. Like I might get these cravings when you're not around and that just sucks."

"Shr shr. Tnght thn?" it suggested.

"Tonight sounds good." Jared said, washing his fingers. "Say, Py... You have any plans today? I was gonna go to the city to pick up some stuff and I was wondering if you wanna come with? Assuming you're not busy that is."

Pyro thought for a moment. Did it have any plans today? Ah, well it could always do those things later. They had a long cease-fire scheduled. It gave a thumbs up to the scout and said, "Hokay. Buht hi nd to chnge frst" it gestured to its asbestos-lined suit.

"Yeah go ahead. I need to take a shower myself"

They nodded to each other before going back to their respective rooms. They had both agreed to meet at the base entrance. Jared emerged out of his room not a moment later carrying a towel and a change of clothes. He made a beeline for the public bathroom. Upon entering he could hear loud voices inside the cubicles. It looked like he wasn't the only one who wanted to freshen up. He unlocked his locker and placed his clothes inside. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap before entering an empty cubicle. He left the towel on the hook mounted on the cubicle door outside.

"Sniper? Is that ye, lad?" A deep voice with a thick Scottish accent echoed in the room.

"No. Just me" he answered, stripping out of yesterday's clothes. He dropped it inside the basket and started the shower.

"Oh! Scout boyo! Haven't seen ye last night, lad. Been feeling a'richt?" a squeak of a knob was heard followed by the sound of running water.

"Scout?!" a voice boomed. "Skipping dinner is a major offense, private! I can not have you dragging the team down with a stomach ache! I need each and every one of my men strong, healthy, and well fed when they walk out into the battlefield! A hungry man is a weak man! A weak man does not belong on the battlefield! Are you a weak man, private? If you are then get out of that cubicle and go home to your mama in the cardboard of shame! That is an order, pri—"

"Och! Haud yer weesht! It's too early this, Sol." the Scottish man complained.

"...Yup. Everything's good." Jared answered. He had already worked up a nice lather on his hair and was scrubbing his scalp furiously. "And morning to you too, Captain America." he could hear the man mumble the name to himself from the next cubicle.

"That name sounds oddly familiar... Is that a comic character from the nineteen forties?" The soldier asked out loud.

"Tis the guy from the new movie, Sol. Dinnae ye remember the movie we watched two weeks ago?" the Scotsman asked.

"I remember now! I... I fell asleep." the soldier mumbled quietly.

"Och... Aye. Ah do recall hearing ye snore." the Scotsman admitted.

Jared listened idly as he showered away the last of the soap and shampoo. "You guys saw the movie already? Huh. I never took you to be a marvel fan, Demo." he opened the door slightly and reached for the towel outside.

"Naw. Ah dinnae ken much of today's shows. We just wanted tae watch a movie and it was there. Sae ye know..."

"Ah. Yeah. I don't watch much either. But I do get bored easily."

The Scotsman laughed. "Knowing ye, boyo. Ye probably beat yer boabie black and blue when yer bored." The soldier snickered from his cubicle and said, "Well what do you expect from a sprout?"

Jared scrunched his face up in confusion. "Yo whatchu say about my boobies?" he stepped out of the cubicle with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I do not play with my boobies. That's a girl's thing"

There was a moment of silence before both men erupted into loud guffaws. Pounding could be heard on both doors. "Ah cannae even wit' ye, lad." The Scotsman said, walking out of the cubicle with the towel wrapped in similar fashion as Jared's.

"What? I don't ever touch my nipples. Except maybe when I'm washing em and maybe...also when it itches" Jared said, opening his locker.

"Fur fucks sakes, lad" the Scotsman bit historic lip, stopping himself from guffawing. "Ah didnae mean yer breast."

"Oh... What did you mean then?" the scout looked at him, grabbing his clothes from the inside.

"He means your dick" the soldier answered with a grin, popping his head out from the cubicle.

"Oh...OH."

The bathroom was filled with loud guffaws once more.

"Scout, for a sixty-something manboy, you sure are clueless sometimes." the soldier walked up to him and pats his damp head.

Jared swatted the man's hand away and mumbled, "Hell if I know all things Scottish." both men just chuckled good-naturedly.

"Sometimes having a youngster on our team is worth it for moments like these." the Scotsman commented, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'd have to agree with you on this one, Cyclops." the soldier clapped a hand on the Scot's shoulder.

"Aw piss off, ya old timers." The boy said, putting on a white thermal shirt, followed by his undies and his black trousers. He hanged his towel on the towel bar and proceeded to pull out a pair of brown wool socks with matching color combat boots. He puts them on and watches from the corner of his eye the black Scotsman converse with the soldier. The two were inseparable. Despite their banters, they always made up easily. They were two peas in a pod. Almost like brothers. The scout smiled at that thought. Brothers... He remembers them. But that was many years ago. He doesn't know where they went and hadn't contacted a single one of them ever since. Not even his sisters. Were they even alive? He doubts it. Once he finished tying his shoes he went for the door and went back up the stairs to retrieve his red hooded shirt, his wallet, his phone, and some hand wraps. It may be a ceasefire day but he never knows with silver. The stuff's everywhere.

Getting and putting on what he needs he speed-walked down he stairs and towards the entrance. He saw a figure wearing an oversized red coat. It covered everything down to their knees. They also wore an equally oversize scarf and a fancy looking hat with flowers.

"Py?" he called out to the figure. The person turned around and waved. Dark sunglasses covered its eyes. The person was also wearing mittens. "Don't you have anything your size?"

The pyro shook its head and said in a muffled but clearer voice, "I don't like clothes that cling tightly to my body. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Ah. Okey dokey then. Have you seen Snipes?" Jared asked.

Pyro nodded and said, "Yeah. He left with Spy and Medic not too long ago." it jabbed a thumb towards the vacant lot where the Sniper's van usually parked.

"Aw crap," he smacked his palm to his forehead. "Shoulda told him I needed a ride beforehand."

"Oh... How about asking Demo? Or Soldier? Engie maybe?" the pyro suggested.

"Dunno about Engie. Think he still has work to do."

"Can't you drive?" the pyro asked.

"I 'can' drive but Engie doesn't let anybody drive his truck. So that leaves Demo and Solly. Let's go ask them."

"Okay"

And with that, they went back inside. While on the hallway they bumped into the said duo. They were now wearing woolly turtlenecks and jackets.

"Hello, again Scout!" the soldier greeted. He glanced at the heavily clothed person before lifting his beanie slightly. "And Pyro" he added cheerfully.

The pyro waved to both of them while Jared went straight to business. "Listen, guys. We need a ride to the city. Think one of you could lend us a hand?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, is tha' all? We were going tae the same place ourselves. We're gonnae get snacks and some other stuff ah haff on me list." the demoman answered, fingering the list on his pocket

"Alright! Thanks, man. I knew we could count on you"

"We're taking his car!" the soldier stated rather loudly.

"Och. I ken. Ah didnae change ma mind" the demoman rolled his eyes and lead the way to his car. "Come on lads, and, uh, Pyro"

"I call shotgun!" the soldier shouted, catching up to the demoman.

The pyro crossed his arms and sighed audibly. It wanted to call shotgun. Jared just kept his distance and stayed out the way.

"Ye called shotgun last time, Sol. Let the wee lad haff its turn."

"But... I always call shotgun. I. Am. Your. Bestfriend! I claimed that seat, you Scottish scum! I know my rights as an American!" the soldier fumed.

"Sol, ye betta' shut yer greggie when we get tae the car or ah swear on me maw ah'm gonnae throw ye oot the windae"

The soldier cussed up a storm while the pyro let out a whoop of success. It didn't even have to say anything.

"You're a traitor, you fire-loving maniac" the soldier pointed to the pyro. The pyro only laughed at this. It couldn't feel sour now that it got what it wants. Though it did feel a little bad for the soldier. Ah, well Scout could keep the soldier occupied at the back. It nodded to itself. Yes, Scout would so do that.

Meanwhile, Jared followed them quietly. He didn't feel like adding to the chaos. The Scotsman might change his mind. He checked his phone. It was already nine a.m.

Miraculously, they were all quiet when they got to the car. Everybody assumed their places and the ride to the garage went rather smoothly. Jared just hopes it stays that way in the next four hours.

By the time they reached the city, it was already one in the afternoon. The Scotsman was the one who voiced out what was on everybody's mind. "Ah'm sae hungert ah could eat a scabby heided horse" the Scotsman blurted out.

"Honestly? Same." Jared spoke up. His mouth felt dry and his lips stuck together as he finally opened them for the first time in hours. "I could go for a bucket of chicken right now"

"I'll just have burgers." Soldier said, drawing circles on the window absentmindedly.

"I'll have both please" Pyro whispered to the Scotsman.

"Hold yer horses, lads. We need tea find a place furst."

They drove around and just settled for the first drive through they saw. They stated their orders and quickly went to find somewhere to park. They claimed a spot on a McDonald's parking lot and began to munch on their food.

"Hey, did anybody order me a drink?" Jared asked the bunch.

The trio exchanged glances and together, made a silent agreement. The soldier was the one who spoke.

"Well since you're the one who wants one so bad...why don't YOU go inside and get all of us some nice drinks."

Too tired and thirsty to complain, Jared could only sigh in defeat. Pyro looked at him sympathetically. Though no one could tell with all those layers.

Jared dragged himself inside and waited in line. Patiently. Well as patient as a hungry and thirsty man could be.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

It was a great coincident reunion for the two youngster meeting in an iconic place. Both of them laugh as they continue their chitchat. 

"It was really a 'fancy meeting you here' scenario" the boy laugh. 

"Yeah, it's been years since we last meet and look at you, a blonde warlock in disguise" she also laugh it back. 

"You say you're looking for a university right? how about you also enter the University I'm in?" he suggested with a big smile of persuasion. 

"pfft-yeah right, and when I agree you're gonna be so happy like 'aw yes, a comrade to do my homeworks' " she mimicked an action from what the boy might react. 

"oh come on, psh, I'm just helping you to settle out this 'issue' of yours. Besides that university I'm talking about have dorms, you would go for that right?" 

"nope" she smirked "you got it all wrong, my friend, I'm aiming for a different location not a room that I can share with others" she smiled in a suspicious way. 

"don't smile like that, it's creeping me out" "I'm aiming for a condo unit" she smiled innocently. 

His eyes widen and whispered loudly "what?! are you insane? a condo is worth of thousands or even hundred thousands of dolla-" he paused and snicker for a sec. He inhaled to calm himself "okay" he exhaled. "Wanna go for a friendly romantic dinner tonight?" He winks at her forming a charming smile hiding his intention form the girl. She just raise a brow at him "Oh really? free dinner ain't bad though" she smiled back in a mischievous way. "D'did you just agreed on my proposal?!" He moved his chair a bit closer to her from excitement trying to confirm her answer. His eyes sure are dazzling. She raise her hand protecting her face from possible actions he might do "I said a FREE dinner, and YOU'LL be the one paying the bill, mister" the boy's smile fade in an instant, now making a frown "NOT fair, hag" he complained "ha-HA WHAT? AHAHA EXCUUUZZEEE ME!" she shout loud enough so that their staff and manager can take him away "sshhh, girl! are you crazy!? don't sho-" He didn't finish his sentence when a hand tapped his shoulder. When he turned it was his manager. A tall fair skinned and red rosy beautiful manager, except for the horrifying face she's making in front of the warlock. The boy does not have the courage to talk because of the manager's unpleased and angry face. She turn changing her look into a gentle lamb and look at the college girl just staring at them with a straight face tryinna hide her laughter "I'm sorry ma'am, is this man harassing you?" she turn back to the boy "explanation, now!" she ordered strictly as the warlock obey her like a puppy going through the staff room "excuse us" she smiled at her before leaving. After the manager left, Natsuki suddenly shake while covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter "haha...hehehehe, aahhh, I'm gonna die from laughter, kikiki." 

Their reunion passed fast. She left the starbucks at 9am waving goodbye to her friend and continued on her way to the university. This time she took a taxi. Learned from her mistake underestimating the distance. 

She arrived on the university. Her travel just took ten minutes. She just do the method she did last time, inquire, take an entrance exam, but this time she took a tour for herself around the university. There are too many people and whenever she instinctively notice that people are watching her she automatically speed walk fiercely through the way. 

No questioning that this university has a wide range of property, maybe finding someone in this campus will took for days. Trying to avoid people's attention on her way and she noticed the sign to the library. Immediately, she flash through the way inside. She shuts the door of the library sighing in relief that she's finally safe from those people's gaze. The young girl walk along the way into the huge bookshelves in the area of science. She stare at all the books and whispered to herself "cool" 

"yeah" 

The witch twitch from surprise. This time she heard an unfamiliar voice. She can tell that it is a girl's, and its behind her. The witch did not turn around to look, instead she pretend like she's looking for a specific book. Natsuki break the silence "...I wonder where's the chemistry book" her eyes scan for chemistry book. The girl from behind did not answer, perhaps she left. Natsuki looks around and nobody's around. She stepped on her side while looking on the opposite direction. 

"ah!" 

"AA-" she stepped backward and looks down. A small figure of body was standing in front of her. Black hair, pail skin, naturally rosy cheeks and lips. Natsuki can't see her eyes because the cute lamb is not lifting her head towards her but she can see that her eyelashes are long and beautiful. "sorry, but I didn't noticed you the-" the small lad cut the witch's words. 

"s-sorry, I didn't mean to be in... I mean, sorry for being small!" a cute feminine voice came out on the small figure as she stomp a foot complaining she's small. The small girl bend her head down. She's quite trembling from that argument she started. She shove a book of chemistry on to the witch's chest and run from embarrassment. "wait!" Natsuki reach for her hand but she was stopped by the stomping of toes from the shoes of the librarian. 

"no.shouting.in.the.library...!" she just turn her head over her shoulder and nod on the librarian. She tried to smile but the librarian is a snob and left. 

She look at the book the small girl shove to her and it was a chemistry book which she made an excuse just to talk to the girl. "What a sweet.... and weird girl..." she compliment while looking at the book. She walk on her way for the search of the mysterious girl but she fail. She went back to the bookshelve where she met the small lamb. She sighed in disappointment to herself "Why did you run my princess?" she pout like as if she's a prince from a fairytale. She only felt like that because her height is like a man compared to that cute girl. 

She opened the book and in her surprise it has a name written on it. She guessed that this book might be the girl's belonging. "looks like it" she said in herself deciding that this is the university she's gonna enter. "now for final touch, a condo unit." 

She left the campus carrying the book she hid from the librarian's sight while exiting the room. She tried looking for the girl inside the campus but she failed. "She might have left...She didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye" she frown and left the campus. 

She look at her phone and it's already 12pm. After looking at the time her appetite called. She google map the nearest McDonald's around and it is still far that she have to ride a taxi again. She arrived at the McDonald's and took her dine in order. One piece chicken and a cup of coffee on the side. 

She take her time finishing her meal while browsing the written name on the book on her social media account, there are a lot of similar names appeared she just stalk them randomly hoping to find if this is the girl's book. 

She finished her meal passed 1pm. She really did took her time eating? perhaps stalking random accounts. She grab the book leaving her seat. On her way out she saw a long line on the counter. She dismisses herself fast as the demand of customers increase.

[ M Y R E P L Y ]

Crowded. It was the word that would best describe the place. There were at least eight people in front of him. And perhaps more on the other counters. All of which were in varying states of impatience. Jared tapped his foot, slowly swaying from side to side. It might've been cold outside but with multiple people in one enclosed area, it was starting to get warm. He just hoped he doesn't have to wait long enough for it to become uncomfortably stuffy.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He thumbed through his contacts, which wasn't a lot, and picked one he was sure would bring a phone with them. He began to type with practiced speed. He wasn't much of a tech junkie before but with time, he sort of warmed up to the idea and eventually made a habit of using his phone from time to time. He sent a text message to Pyro, 'Too many people :( Do you guys still want those drinks?' a few seconds later his phone pinged with the Pyro's reply, 'Hold on. I'll ask the guys.'

'Okay'

He shot back. It didn't take long for the Pyro to text back. 'They still want their drinks. Sorry, Scout :'('

Jared let out an unintentional whine. Startled by his own reaction he quickly ducked his head slightly, looking around, checking if anybody had noticed. There were a few glances thrown his way but other than that people just didn't care too much. He sighed in relief, relaxing his posture once more. He tucked his phone back inside his hoodie pocket, running a hand through his hair to relieve the tension.

His eyes wandered aimlessly, skimming through people's faces. There was just nothing to do but to stare at things and wait for his turn. He internally groaned. People were so boring sometimes. He wished that some random thing might happen to ease his boredom. Like the counter lady suddenly strip teasing or a helicopter crashing outside. Nah. That might be too much to ask.

He hunched his shoulders and took a step forward. The old lady's moles were starting to look very interesting. She probably had about a hundred sprinkled on her skin. There were flat ones, lumpy ones, small ones and there was even this freakishly big one right behind her ear. He decided to count how many she had on her back, recounting every time she moved forward. He repeated this process about four times before giving up. He was starting to get crossed-eyed by how much she moved.

A few more minutes of the agonizing wait and then it was finally his turn.

"Four large cokes, please. And take it easy on the ice." the cashier nodded and punched in some numbers on the cash register. "That'll be four dollars," she said, her tone somewhat monotonous. He quickly paid her and waited for his drink. He was so excited to finally leave that he was practically twitching. Once it was given to him, he made to turn and hurry towards the exit, leaving his receipt. He doesn't give a shit anymore. He just wanted to get out and finish eating his, now, probably cold lunch. Dammit. Those delicious chicken were not going to waste.

In his rush, he almost collided with people going in and out of the restaurant. He stumbled through the door and onto the unshoveled snow. Luckily he caught himself just in time. He couldn't lose the reason he was in there in the first place. This time he walked with more caution. Crunching could be heard as his boot dug into thin patches of snow. It used to be thicker but as it was now spring, the white wonder was quickly vanishing. But Boston was weird. The weather changed every five minutes.

As he neared the Demoman's car, he picked up the pace. He pulled on the door handle and growled in frustration to find that it was locked. "Real freakin' funny, guys" he whined. He brought his face to the window, squinting his eyes to see the inside, "Come on open up!" he banged on the laminated glass. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was pretty sure they were making fun of him. He flattened himself on the cold surface, staring intently at the people inside. He doesn't know what else to do so he just continued to stare. A few moments later he could hear the car door being unlocked. He peeled himself off the window and pulled on the door handle. This time, there was no resistance. The door opened and revealed it's passengers. They were all trying to hide their grins. Even the pyro. Though it looks as the the pyro was just holding onto his scarf.

Jared slipped inside the car, huffing in annoyance. He gave the mercenaries their own drinks before ignoring them completely. He grabbed his bucket of chicken and peered inside. Looks like someone helped themselves with his lunch. He scowled, stuffing his mouth with the stuff. Nope. He wasn't gonna throw a fit over this. He exhaled through his nose, chewing on the piece before swallowing. He took another bite, growing calmer and tranquil as his belly was filled with something other than acid. He'd known the guys long enough to brush this off.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked at its owner, his face hard.

"Thanks, son." the soldier said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, well, you're not welcome" he whipped his head back to his food, taking another bite. Though, this time, his facial muscles were now relaxed. And a smile tugged at his lips. Damn. Was he soft when it comes to these guys.

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

Finally, she reach her way on the exit. She quickly pass her way outside of the cold weather. 

She jogged towards the side of the McDonald's building where there are no people around. She raise her pouch on the level of her head, she stare at it concentrating as her eyes glow for a sec then she open her pouch and tuck the book inside. Surprisingly, the book which is bigger and ticker than the pouch went inside smoothly like as if the pouch swallowed the book. 

She then walk out of the area normally like nothing happened. She was thinking of taking a taxi again but she realized that this McDonald's was near to her hotel. The first fast food she visited when she arrived in Massachusetts. She made her way to a near pedestrian lane. She crossed the street as the lights go red for the cars to stop. She made it on the other side. 

She was about to turn to her right when her phone ring. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw her mother is calling, she swipe the screen and answered it  
"hello?" 

"Don't 'hello' my ass, how many times have we argued about this?" Her mother replied and she can tell she's angry. 

"Whoa, how did yo-" 

"I'm your mother" she cut. The young witch frown from that rudeness act her mother did to her. She just sigh. 

"Riiigghht~ of course, you ARE. Even if your daughter were kidnapped you wouldn't let her use her magic to save her ass, tell me, what is the sense of my magical existence of being a witch if I.CAN'T.USE-" Natsuki's words were stopped, she can't speak, her voice suddenly disappear. This is one of the hag's powers. She end the call and turned her cell off. She's so pissed, she stomp her foot on the ground and growl but she can't since her mother put her in mute.

Her mother surely is one hell of a cctv camera and by that she's watching her movement from her crystal ball. She laugh like as if she won an argument "this brat should learn to respect her mother, she should be grateful that she got her powers from me" she laugh while watching at her daughter acting so pissed alone on the street making such a face. 

Back to Natsuki, and is still mute made a plan. She started moving her arms like what she saw on an anime called Naruto when she was still in Japan. She got fascinated with it and copied tha arm and hands movement from the episode. Going back to her mother, when she saw her daughter doing such movements she panicked and thought that she's gonna make a scene on the street so she immediately release the spell from Natsuki and now she can talk. 

"-echnique!...!" 

She gasp when she heard her voice again. When she was able to talk she jump twice from happiness like as if she defeated her mother from the argument and never she realized that there's a not so far vehicle parked from a distance but the view from the vehicle to her way is clearly visible. Her wide smile fade as she realized that she looked like an idiot. 

She blush and frown for a moment "We're even, mother" she just casually straighten up getting her poise back.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

"Ow"

"What?"

"Brain freeze..." the soldier replied with a frown, rubbing his temples. The Scotsman shook his head, bringing the cup to his lips. He took a small sip before replying, "Well ye shouldnae have drank it all in one go."

"I was thirsty"

"Everyone was thirsty, Sol" He poured the last drop of coke outside the window. A little ways to his side, he saw a half opened trash bin. Raising his empty cup, he launched it towards the opening. It missed, falling onto the snow-covered ground. "Oh fer fucks sakes" he cursed, getting out the vehicle to retrieve it.

"You should have bought hot chocolate instead, Scout." the Soldier grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Jared rolled his eyes, swallowing the first bite of his third chicken breast, "Well you shoulda said something." he replied, before taking a sip of his own drink. "I mean I can't actually read minds now, can I?" Pyro shifted on the front seat, letting out a tiny burp as it finished its meal. It set aside the empty containers and wrappers, swallowing the last of its drink. Something across the street caught its eye. It watched intently, unmoving.

The Scotsman returned to his seat and shut the door. His good eye studying the still Pyro. He followed the Pyro's line of sight or at least he assumed that it was where it was looking and found himself amused by what he sees. There was a girl doing some kind of miming gestures across the street. He didn't know there were people who mimed in this part of the city.

"You don't need to read minds to know that people prefer hot drinks during cold seasons. It's basic math, son. Hot repels the cold. Period." The soldier argued, puffing his chest out.

"Well, some people like their drinks cold even if it's cold." Jared also puffed his chest out. He ain't gonna back down just because the soldier was bigger and better built than him.

"Blasphemy!" The soldier exclaimed. Pointer finger raised toward the scout.

"You don't even know what that means!" Jared shouted back, dropping the bucket onto the seat.

Both boy and man stared each other down. Neither one ready to back out. Their heads simultaneously swiveled to the front when they heard quiet chuckling from both mercenaries.

"What's so funny?" the soldier asked, bewildered.

The Scotsman pointed towards something across the street. "Check that lass out, lads"

The duo squeezed their heads to the front and looked at what the Scotsman was pointing out. "What is she doing?" the soldier asked, quietly. "Miming. Ah think... Though ah havnae saw any mimes doing those hand gestures." the Scotsman scratched his stubbled jaw.

"She could be trying out something new" the pyro offered, not taking its eyes off the scene.

Jared was unusually quiet. Something screamed familiarity to him. What is it though? Was it the miming thing? He doesn't remember seeing mimes in Boston. Was it the person doing the mime? He stared at her. A word kept repeating itself inside his head. "Donuts?" he asked out loud.

"What?" the soldier looked at him, puzzled by the random choice of word.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. The trio looked at him. The two mercs wearing equally perplexed expression as the soldier. "I know that chick from somewhere..." Jared mumbled, rubbing his chin in thought "Right... Right! She stole my donuts!" he laughed, snapping his fingers as he finally remembered.

"She did?" Pyro asked, tilting its head to the side.

"Uhuh. Man, you shoulda seen her eat those donuts! She didn't even chew!" The trio looked at each other before snickering. They got something else on their mind. Jared leaned back and opened the car door, shouting, "Yo, donut thief!" he got out and waved his hand to get her attention even though she was already looking at them. "Remember me?" he pointed to himself.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

A figure of a tall man went out of the car.

"Yo, donut thief!" A voice from the figure came out it seems familiar. 

"Who the hell is that?" She question herself on who's the guy calling to. She saw him waved at her direction. She got confused and just look around if there's other person waving at him but no one is there. 

"Remember me?" The man points at himself. 

She narrowed her eyes to clear her vision on the man. "Oh shit" her eyes widen as her brows frown in distress. This guy, now? Why of all times? She pause standing straight wearing plain face with no expression. She sweats nervously. 

'Did he just saw me do that? Is he by himself?' She said inside her head as the tension rise up but never show her condition on the outside. An idea popped in her head, why not just pretend like she don't know him. 

"Sorry, I don't know you"she shouted back "maybe you got the wrong person!" she quickly deny him and walk on her way normally. If she panicked more knowing that she cheated on their deal and accidentally stole his donuts she will definitely use her magic to disappear in front of him in an instant.

But since her mother is watching, all she can do is act like a normal human avoiding some discussion with a weird fellow.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of him. But as fast as it appeared it was gone. Replaced by calm and expressionless face. "Sorry, I don't know you. Maybe you got the wrong person! " She shouted back and casually walked off. This again? He could hear 'oohs' coming from the inside of the car. "Ye sure she's the same one, lad?" The Scotsman asked, running his fingers repeatedly on his stubble coated skin. " Ah havenae seen a girl walk away tha' fast since ah told me first date ah was carrying a homemade grenade in me pocket." He fondly recalled. "She turned faster than a gazelle realizing it was about to become lunch" he laughed, slapping his thigh.

"I'm sure of it. I never forget a face." Jared said, abandoning the trio and pursuing the female. He caught up quickly since she did not attempt to run. He walked casually beside her, shoving his bandaged hands inside his hoodie. "Uh, so…" So what? What does he want to say? "Uh, how were those munchkins?" he tried to play it casually, eyes forward in a display of disinterest. Even though his whole act screamed 'very interested'.

From the other side of the street, whooping could be heard. Amongst other ridiculously embarrassing sounds they made. They did not care that they were in a public place. The soldier even made a show of climbing on top of the car and beating his chest like a gorilla would. Pyro peeked it's head out and cheered. Meanwhile, Demoman seemed to support the other two.

He paid them no mind. Looking at her from his peripheral vision, thinking if he made the right approach.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

While walking she heard a noise from a distance, sounds like running shoes. She even heard unnecessary noises coming from the car. 

'What the hell? HE'S WITH HIS GANG AAAAAA, I'm gonna kill myself, curse you mother!' She said those thoughts inside her head as she blush a little not from the cold weather but from embarrassment.

She did not bother herself to look back but seems like the man is already walking beside her. 

"Uh, how were those munchkins?" 

She shook her head and She glance at him for a sec then go back focusing her vision on the way. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what you're talking about." She replied trying to avoid the topic about the munchkins. She speed walk after saying that. 

'Aaaahhhh go away, if you want donuts go buy, you even said you're rich' she sighed. 

'What the hell I gotta do if he won't stop following me! Aaaagghh I'll go for plan B then' 

She clicked her tongue knowing that plan B is not a good idea in her own perception.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

She took a quick glance at him and reiterate, "I'm sorry, I don't really know what you're talking about." She quicked her pace, not sparing another look. "Oh, come on, tots. I don't hold grudges. Sure I might have acted weird before but I'm not like that all the time! I mean…" He scratched his head. How often was he like that? "What gives though? I'm not mad at you or anything" he gestured with a raise of his hands. "Wait… Are you still mad at me though?" He sidestepped, blocking her path, so she he could properly talk to her.

Unknown to them both, the trio had quietly started to follow them. Being cooped up inside the base had made them hungry for even the slightest gossip. Even lizards and insects were a subject of interest when you get cut off for civilization for so long. As much as ceasefire days were hated it was equally longed for. A man will go mad without new stimulation. Even the battled hardened ones.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The soldier asked, hiding in a nearby bush. They weren't far off from the two and they weren't well hidden either. If anything they look silly. They looked like three grown people playing peekaboo with an unwilling participant. "Shh. Quiet with ye. Ah cannae hear wit' they are sayin'" the Scotsman focused his eye on the youngsters.

Pyro scooted downwards. It wasn't in favor of stalking but it had to admit it was also curious. And it also didn't want to be left in the car. It laid flat on its belly and parted the leaves to better see. Off to the side, there was a couple sitting on a bench. Both looked at them worriedly. The mother, nursing her infant, scooted as far as possible from the strangers. The father wrapped her in a side hug in a protective manner. If those goofballs decide to pull something, he won't hesitate to make off with his wife. A fellow could only handle so much at a time.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

The man seems to not bother leaving her alone. She listens to his unclear explanation while walking stepping a bit further on the side. 

"Wait… Are you mad at me though?" He said as he shifted infront of her blocking the way. She paused and took a step backward from him. Here goes for plan B. 

She stare at him intently in the eyes. She make a serious face as her eyes rolls down looking at his arms. She then look around ducking her head slightly to check if there are people watching. Something caught her attention, a bush not so far to them, it has some weird things on it? The bush slightly moved, she glare at the bush for a moment and turn back to him. She can confirm that they is someone there. They're being followed by some dudes she don't even know. She have a bad feeling about them. 

"Come" she grabbed the man's bandaged hands and did not hesitate to dragged him with force running to a narrow space in between two buildings. She release his hand after they reach the spot, she hid him and also herself from those man she suspected behind the bush. 

"Now" she huffed "let's talk...here... CALMLY" she said while looking at him. Hope he won't run away after being dragged to a place like that. Than plan B somehow got interfered by so she decided to drag him in hiding. Questions inside her head is adding up. 

'Dammit, who the hell are those bush persons? Are they with him? How many are they inside the car? Oh shit, they might get the wrong idea. Did he realized that I'm a witch? Then he might have told his gang? NOPE, that's impossible. Why did I have to hide ourselves? There's nothing embarrassing about plan B, just taking him into a treat on a bakery shop is... NO! They might think I'm into him. This is going to be fine, yes, all is well' 

All of her thoughts were expressed by her face, panicking, then worrying then suddenly calming nodding her head agreeing to her last thought. He might think that she's high inside her head.

Going to her mother's cctv, looks like she decided to sleep instead but her crystal ball is still working recording her movements.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

And this girl had anything but screwing inside her mind. Her eyes then wandered elsewhere. He followed her gaze and it seemed that she was glaring at a shrubbery beside a bench. The couple that was sitting there was also eyeing something behind the undergrowth with attention. They looked like they were a shattered plates away from fleeing.

"They're looking at us." The soldier informed, voice low, tapping the demoman on the shoulder. "Ah can see tha'" the demoman replied in an unconcerned manner. "We've been compromised!" the soldier hissed, whipping his head towards the couple behind them. He pointed his finger at them, saying, "This is a covert operation, privates! Do not give away our position or so help me I'll shove that baby back where it came from and hang your husband by the ball—" he did not get to finish threatening the couple as he was pulled back by the sleeves by the demoman. In his ranting, he had almost made himself visible. "Shut yer geggie, ye eijit!" the demoman scolded. The soldier had almost let himself be seen. Pyro kept watch. Silently observing. It wanted to complain about the excessive noise but in doing so it'll just add to the ruckus. So it continued to watch in silence, breath hitching when there was finally movement between the two youngsters.

"Come"

"Huh?"

Jared was shocked when the girl suddenly took him by the arm and began to turn tail and bolt. Dragging him along. He was caught off-guard by the act that he almost tripped on his own feet. He made up for it by matching her speed lickety-split. Being a 'professional' trackie and a scout this was a walk in the park. He began to wonder what had gotten to her. She wasn't running away from the guys was she? Oh man, those numskulls had gone and done it. They spooked her into running.

Where were they even going? He decides to humor her for awhile and let her drag him along. He could just explain it to her when she stops running like she's being chased by an ubered heavy. She ducks and drags him along to a narrow space between two buildings. Careening into a halt. She released her hold of him after securing that they were well hidden from the trio. "Um…" he started, opening his mouth to speak. But it seems that she didn't hear him as she began to talk as well.

"Now," she huffed, out of breath from all that running. "Let's talk here calmly." she said in between breaths, enunciating the last word. She looked so worked up and stressed from all that running. If Jared wasn't as gentlemanly as he is, he would've burst into a laughing fit. He settled for a controlled grin.

"Don't worry about those guys. They don't mean nothing bad. They're just a bunch of old ladies but with dicks and buzzcuts." he tried to reassure her. "Oh, by the way. I never got your name. I'm Jared. What's yours?" he asked, extending his hand for a handshake.

Back on that very same bush, the soldier flew out with a battlecry, literally, and threw a fit. Chasing the couple out in the streets. He threatened to strangle the living daylights out of them and putting their child up for adoption in a zoo. In a zoo!

"You hear me you communist bastards! I will make sure your child gets adopted by the dumbest monkeys! And he'll grow up so dumb he can't even answer a basic math question! One plus one equals banana! BANANAA! AHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, chasing the couple with a broken stop sign.

"Solly, lad! Stop chasin' those poor people and help me get Pyro doon from this tree!" the Scotsman shouted, pulling on the pyro's leg. The said pyro was clinging to the tree's body. It refused to let go because it was convinced that the baby bird was in trouble. "Let me go, Ian!" the pyro pleaded. It tried to free its leg from the demoman's tight grasp. "That baby needs me!" it whimpered, weakly thrashing its leg, reaching a hand out to the nest. By doing so it was easily pulldown by the Scotsman. It wailed, pleading to the demoman.

"Tha' wee burd ain't in trouble, lad. It's just hungry." the Scotsman, Ian, explained. "Then we need to feed it..." the pyro cried faintly, clutching its scarf. "Naw, laddie. Its maw will come back and feed it." he patted its shoulder in a comforting manner. Pyro sighed, "Okay…" it spared the nest one last look before walking the demoman.

They arrived in the scene with Soldier sitting down on the bench, head in his hands. Ian noticed that the couple was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go?" the Scotsman asked. The soldier looked up at them and said, "They stowed away on a bus. And the woman threw her purse at me" he rubbed his head, "It had rocks in it" he said, pulling out the said purse and showing it to them.

"Well ah'll be stuffed. It does have bloody rocks innit!" the Scotsman exclaimed, feeling the bag. "Can I have it?" the pyro asked. It was a nice looking bag. It thought of all the things it could put inside. The soldier merely shrugged and tossed the rock containing bag to the pyro. It happily caught it and emptied it out. Tucking it inside its coat after.

The Scotsman sighed and said, "Scoot over, Sol. Ah need tae sit doon after all tha.'" the soldier complied and scooted near the edge, providing room for the other two. Ian sat down next to him. The pyro following suit. "What're we going to do now?" the soldier asked.

"We wait for Scout I guess." Ian answered. "We cannae go get supplies without him."

"Can't we just go ahead and come back for him?"

"Naw, Sol."

"Okay."

The soldier resigned. Pyro brought out its zippo and turned it on and off. Repeating the process as they all waited in silence.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

While calming herself from worrying the boy began to talk. 

"Don't worry about those guys. They don't mean nothing bad. They're just a bunch of old ladies but with dicks and buzzcuts." he said while she listens. "Oh, by the way. I never got your name. I'm Jared. What's yours?" he asked, extending his hand towards her. 

"Whoa, wait" she raise both of her hands on the level of her head. She frown at him "you mean to say that that is your gang behind the bush?" She raise a brow as she put both of her hands on her waist then pop her hip on the other side "and you're telling me they're nice" she made it sound like they are suspicious and she completely ignore that this man, Jared, introduced himself and was asking for her name. Rude girl.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

"Whoa, wait," she raised both of her hands and frowned at him "you mean to say that that is your gang behind the bush?" She raised a brow, putting both of her hands on her waist, and popping her hip to the side "and you're telling me they're nice." Oh boy. He hadn't seen this much sass since fifth grade. He bit his lip. She was kind of like Miss Pauling but four inches taller and in jeans. This girl had both sass and attitude. Yeah well maybe Miss P. could and would kill a man in cold blood if the administrator tells her to. He doubts if this 'civilian' girl had even hurt a fly. Well maybe she had but she was far from being a cold-blooded killer.

Jared wipes off the grin from his face. "Yep. Pretty much. Well, they're actually my coworkers but they're pretty good friends too." 'If you ignore their mental tendencies' he left that last part out. "Aaand you still haven't given me a name," he clicked his tongue. "Here I thought everybody knows about common decency" he teased. "Guess you millennials have never even heard of the word". He was grinning slyly, arms crossed loosely across his chest.

Somewhere in the streets, on a bench, the soldier was hearing the call of nature. And it was getting pretty damn loud. "The eagle is singing." he blurted.

"Come again?" the Scotsman asked, confused.

"The hyena is cackling."

"What?"

He crossed his legs, slowly rocking back and forth on the bench. "P— Puppies are crying?" He was starting to sweat.

"What're ye tryin' tae say, Sol?" the Scotsman blinked.

"I need to take a leak."

"Oh... Well go do it on tha' bush over there" the Scotsman pointed to the shrubbery a little far off from them.

"Cover me." the soldier mumbled quickly before taking off.

"Aye. Ah'll watch oot fur cops"

The clinking sound of a zippo opening and closing had stopped a while ago. The air was starting to smell like burnt cloth. Ian glanced to his right and saw that the pyro was lighting his coat on fire. "Bloody hell!" he quickly patted his coat out. The pyro laughed and clapped its hands in delight at the Scotsman frantic actions.

"Pyro, what the blazes is going on with ye, lad?!" Ian shouted. He had just put out his coat and was sporting a wild look about in his eyes. The pyro shrugged innocently. It resumed to turn its zippo on and off. The clinking of metal filled the air once again. "I was bored." it said.

"I'm back!" the soldier cheerfully declared, zipping up his trousers. "What did I miss?"

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

The man answered her questions "Yep. Pretty much. Well, they're actually my coworkers but they're pretty good friends too." 

"Aaand you still haven't given me a name," then he clicked his tongue. Her hold on her waist loosen a bit and blinked her eyes twice surprised by the way he behaves now. Did he just transform into an adult or something? 

"Here I thought everybody knows about common decency" he added. 

"Hey-" 

"Guess you millennials have never even heard of the word". He crossed his arms making a face. 

Her mouth left open, shock, can't think of a word to counterblow. She just laugh that out rolling her eyes "okay~" she said. "Mr. Jared you say?" She stood up properly like a decent lady. She fixed her hair fast, posture and also her facial expression into somewhat friendly. "I'm incredibly sorry for acting so rude from the very beginning Mr Jared, I have no clue that the guy I have met is actually a man of, well, thirty's, I guess?" She shrugged but she smiled "I'm Natsuki by the way" she made a Japanese bow as she introduce herself refusing to do a handshake with him. 

On behalf of her mother's crystal ball. Well, she turned it off after then went out for a date with her husband on a french restaurant around the corner of Canada. Never did she noticed that her one and only daughter is dragging a man in a narrow space. Insert leni face.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

It took every ounce of self-control to not crack up then and there. He had not meant for it to come out as mocking and strict. He only wanted to tease. To clear the tension so to speak. And the way she reacted, swiftly fixing her composure and putting on a more friendly and sociable façade. It was priceless! If he had known earlier that this was how to get through with her then he would've done this to deescalate their situation yesterday. 

Talking about the incident, he would have completely forgotten about it if not for their second encounter. Coincidence or fate? He wasn't one to believe in such things but the world worked in weird ways. They could just be part of a predetermined story. One of the many that there is. Wait a minute. When did he get so philosophical? He tried to clear his head and jump back to his previous thoughts. Thinking about yesterday's events, he couldn't wrap his head around it. He had acted so weird and desperate to fix things that didn't really need to be fixed. A regular person would've walked away and brushed it off to the side. Yet he did the opposite. Why did he though? Was it a matter of pride? Was it because he had not had any female contact in a long while? If so, what does he want with her? What did he expect to gain from this? 

"1949 actually." He corrected. He observed her gesture. Was he supposed to bow back? He should have watched more movies. "S— Should I, uh…" He made a show of awkward reciprocation and cleared his throat after. "Natsuki huh… That's a nice name" he complimented. "So what're you? Like half-Japanese?"

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

"1949 actually." 

'What's that? A year? No, that's impossible. Is it his birthday? Psh, nah, I mean it's 2018 and he a 1949, 61 years ol-' she almost laugh but she swallowed it. It is impossible if he's this young looking. 'Wait, maybe that's some sort of a password?' the young lady got curious. 

"S— Should I, uh…" He sounds awkward from the bow so she lifted her head and looked at him "Natsuki huh… That's a nice name" he complimented. "So what're you? Like half-Japanese?" 

"uh, yeah, obviously, my father is a Japanese my mom is not" she just answered it directly with a little bit of sass. That is her nature anyway. 

"oh, yeah, about me dragging you here, my bad" she laugh awkwardly averting her eyes as she scratch her nape. 

"Let me explain, while I treat you some Wendy's?" she smiled awkwardly looking at him, she hopes that he won't reject her offer "sounds good, right Mr?" she persuaded. "I'm a good lady, I swear" she nods agreeing to her self compliment while looking at him. 

'I don't really wanna treat you but I feel bad from cheating, plus you're an elderly, though, you surprisingly look young? what's your secret?' she converse with her thoughts inside her brain.

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

He didn't really see the harm of telling her the truth. The truth was so absurd that if he wasn't the one saying it then he wouldn't believe it either if he didn't experience it firsthand. I mean he could even tell her that he had a full body scan and his data were stored on some kind of miracle supercomputer. And when he dies he'll just be brought back to life looking the same way he did when he was nineteen years old, and she just might even pass it off as a joke or a temporary moment of insanity. Not to mention that that very same company he works for had discovered and developed the secret to eternal youth and the key to conquering death itself.

And how long ago did this all began? Fifty years ago maybe? Maybe even more with how far the company had come. "Uh, yeah, obviously, my father is a Japanese my mom is not." She answered.

"Well, sheesh I'm sorry," he apologized. "I mean kinda guessed you were half-Asian on account of your looks and all but I didn't know specifically where in Asia you were getting your looks from. But yeah you said you're from Japan so 'koh-ney-chee-wah' to you!" He laughed, scratching his sideburns and with his other hand he waved to her, seeming unsure of himself.

"Oh, yeah, about me dragging you here, my bad," now it was her turn to feel a little awkward, scratching the nape of her neck. She said, " Let me explain, while I treat you some Wendy's?" She offered with an awkward smile tugging at her lips.

"Actually —"

"Sounds good, right Mister?" She commented with a hopeful look about her, adding a self-reassurance at the end, bobbing her head, "I'm a good lady, I swear."

"Um, I think I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on that offer. See I just ate not too long ago," he pulled out his phone from his pocket and glanced at the time. "Like twenty or thirty minutes ago maybe." Talking about eating, he had left about three chicken legs inside the car. It was probably deadass cold about now. "So, uh, wanna meet the guys instead? We could maybe give you a ride to wherever," he shrugged. Oh, wait no. They needed to get groceries. Maybe Demo doesn't mind. "So where you off to?"

[ H E R R E P L Y ]

She tried to persuade him as kindly as she can be but it all just got into waste when Jared said " Um, I think I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on that offer. See I just ate not too long ago". He even glance at the time on his phone "Like twenty or thirty minutes ago maybe." 

She replied back with a low voice almost like whispering "a dessert wouldn't hurt that much..." she looks a bit disappointed. 

"So, uh, wanna meet the guys instead? We could maybe give you a ride to wherever," 

"Meeting the squad is okay with me but going to some places... well, I don't know about that." She's anticipating the last suggestion he gave. Going to wherever is not a bad idea but the fact that she's gonna meet a bunch of stranger and even gonna have some road trip with all the boys, that's questionable. 

"So where you off to?" He asked. 

"I was just about to head in to a hotel, I settle there for a while. It's just thirty meters away, I think...?" She really don't know what street her hotel is located, she does not care as long as she knows how to get there she won't bother. "I can get there by myself though"

[ M Y R E P L Y ] 

If it wasn't for the fact that he was standing close to her then he wouldn't have heard her mumble something about desserts with a look disappointment written on her face. Was she actually warming up to him or is this just an Asian pride thing? Well how would he know? He'd only met a couple of Asians in his life and he hasn't had much contact with them since… Why didn't he contact them anyway? Laziness? Or maybe he actually forgot about them. Oh god. He did forget. What kind of a friend does that make him? Scratch that. What kind of person does that make him? He wanted to slap himself for forgetting people that easily. Looking back at the girl in front of him, he started to reconsider her offer. It wouldn't hurt to delay getting groceries. The guys would surely understand.

"Meeting the squad is okay with me but going to some places… well, I don't know about that." She replied, unsure and hesitant. Crap, he didn't mean it like that. He only wanted to convey that he was offering to give her a ride to wherever she was about to go. "I was about to head in to a hotel, I settle there for awhile. It's just thirty meters away, I think," She doesn't seem certain on how far it actually is. Maybe she just moved to this part of the city recently. It could be. She doesn't seem like she's from around here. Neither was he though. Well, technically he was, but he'd never been in this part of Boston. "I can get there by myself though."

He didn't respond for awhile. He thought of the things he needed to say. With careful choice of words, he said, "Let me start over." He clasped his hands together, inhaling deeply then sighing sharply after. "Me and the guys would love to take up that offer," he forced a smile despite the nagging feeling inside his head that that was an overkill. "And what kind of guys would we be if we don't offer a lady a ride back to her place after? Not that I'm forcing you to ride with us or anything." He finished with a more natural smile. He thinks he did pretty well this time.

[ H E R R E P L Y ] 

He didn't talk for a while, looks like he's thinking something. She cringe as the guy in front looks like concentrating "Let me start over." He clasped his hand inhaling as his chest buffed out full of air and breaking it all out in a deep sigh. The girl cringe even harder not saying a word "Me and the guys would love to take up that offer," he smiled back forcefully. She got confuse and unintentionally raised a brow "huh?" 

"And what kind of guys would we be if we don't offer a lady a ride back to her place after? Not that I'm forcing you to ride with us or anything." He genuinely smiled back. 

"I see..." She's still anticipating to agree "wait for a bit" she moved a bit further from him and turned her back. She took her phone out of her pouch. She send an sms to her mother typing fast like other teenagers 'mom, keep your phone up in case of emergency' she sent the message in just seconds, she did not wait for her reply amd tuck her phone back in the pouch. 

She turn her head looking at him over her shoulder "Okay, settled, lezgo buy? Then meet your gang." She turned her head back as she stepped outside of that area "make sure I'll not regret this" she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna spoil you guys but this rp has been discontinued. It took me awhile to reply to that last part and eventually my friend had to go back to school and well... you know how it goes. It was fun and challenging while it lasted though.


End file.
